


Just The Four Of Us

by destimushi



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Buck and Eddie are in Texas, Crossover, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, I don't know how this happened, It's not as kinky as it sounds, M/M, Multi, Nipple Clamps, POV Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), POV TK Strand, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, TK and Carlos stay canon, TK is a precious baby, carlos likes to watch, lucky pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: When Carlos found out about TK's deepest sexual fantasy, TK believes this is game-over for them, because who in their right might would want to dothat? Much to TK's surprise, they're far from over, and he learns to never judge a book by its cover.Or that time when Carlos calls his best friends and ex-lovers to screw his boyfriend's brains out.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 81
Kudos: 655





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm avoiding real life, and as a result of that, this TarlosBuddie gangbang became a reality. I'm still a little shell shocked that it's over 10k, but I thoroughly enjoyed this little piece of debauchery, and hope you get as much joy reading it as I did writing it!

“You like that, baby?” Carlos whispers into TK’s ear, voice hoarse and strained and sexy as hell as his hips snap against TK’s thighs, his cock hitting TK’s prostate with terrifying precision.

TK groans and clutches at Carlos’ back, his cock jerking between their sweaty bodies, the underside catching on the ridges of Carlos’ perfect fucking abs. It’s hard to think when Carlos is on top of him, possessive and all consuming, cock buried so deep in him TK forgets how to breathe. He wants to respond with something witty or filthy like those guys in porn, but the only thing that comes out of him is a long, desperate, drawn out whimper. 

“You like my cock splitting you open?” Carlos pushes, and TK whines as his nails sink into Carlos’ skin. “I bet you can take more. Bet you can take two big, fat cocks and still want a third,” Carlos growls.

Two thick fingers slip past TK’s lips, and the salty sweet taste of Carlos’ skin coats TK’s tongue. Not that he notices as his brain implodes with those words spilling from Carlos’ lips. The very idea of having two cocks in him while Carlos fucks his throat sends his heart racing impossibly fast. Carlos always talks dirty while balls deep in TK, and TK fucking loves it. Lives for every filthy syllable tumbling from Carlos’ mouth as his body claims TK’s. But something’s different today, and TK is both thrilled and terrified by the glint in Carlos’ eyes.

A third finger shoves past TK’s lips. He swallows and wraps his tongue around the digits, lapping at them as if together they make up the girth of Carlo’s cock. They don’t, and imagining the thickness of Carlos’ cock nudging down his throat sends a jolt straight to his already straining cock. 

“Just think, baby,” Carlos hisses into his ear, then nips his earlobe with sharp teeth. “Two hard, hot guys thrusting into you, filling you to the fucking brim, and my hand in your hair while you suck me off.”  _ Oh. My. Fucking. God. _ “Would you want that? You choking on my cock while your greedy little hole stretches for two other big cocks of my choosing?” Carlos whispers, punctuating every word with a rough snap of his hips. 

TK’s not sure if it’s the persistent pressure of Carlos’ cock against his prostate or the way Carlos is yanking on his cock that pushes him right up to the razor sharp edge of release, but it’s definitely those words, those taboo, forbidden, hidden desires that TK’s not sure how Carlos found out about that shove him down the abyss. 

Everything is blinding white. His body bows. Muscles tensing, lungs seizing, and he comes so hard he chokes on the silent scream lodged in his throat. Some part of him is aware of the frantic rhythm of Carlos thrusting into him, of his cock swelling and pulsing inside him, of his body stiffening on top of him. TK wants to grab onto Carlos, but his arms are jello and his brain is pudding and all he can do is catch his breath while Carlos crushes him to his chest. 

The room is silent save for their ragged breathing, and TK sighs as he sinks into the mattress with Carlos on top of him, his weight solid and comforting. Reality snaps back as Carlos’ softening cock slips from TK’s body, and he hisses at the loss of that fullness that makes him feel larger than life. 

And with reality comes the familiar dread. TK takes a deep breath, and Carlos shifts on top of him as if he can sense TK’s discomfort. Carlos rolls off him with a soft groan, but he doesn’t go far, leaning on his elbow as he looks down at TK with love and affection in his honey brown eyes. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmurs into the soft space between them, and TK’s heart clenches. 

“Hey,” TK replies, and he’s glad his voice doesn’t betray the fear clogging his throat. 

“You looked like you enjoyed that.”

“I did. Very much.” TK reaches up and drags a finger through his mess on Carlos’ chest. “Thank you.”

Carlos’ gaze follows the path of TK’s fingers. Desire darkens those bottomless eyes despite their spent passions, but hidden behind that is something TK knows all too well. Guilt. TK’s gut twists, and he wants to ask why the guilt? Why the sudden talk of bringing other men into their bedroom? Is it just a random fantasy? Is it something Carlos wants? The idea that Carlos may want to share him sends a thrill down his spine, but alongside that thrill is a gut wrenching fear. 

Has TK read it all wrong? Is this just casual to Carlos? Just sex to him? Despite the fact TK has always fantasized about being taken by three men at the same time, he’s never been brave enough to make it a reality. Especially not after the one time he let slip to Alex his deepest, darkest fantasy, and Alex was so shocked and disgusted with him they nearly broke up. It took TK months to placate Alex, but in the end, none of his efforts mattered. Alex left him because he’s a freak. A fuck up. Good enough to fuck, but not good enough to marry. 

And why would someone like Carlos, with his good looks, hot body, and amazing personality want to get shacked up with a fuck up like TK? Maybe he should let Carlos off the hook. After all, they never labeled whatever this thing is between them, but before TK can find the words, Carlos beats him to it. 

“So, please don’t be mad at me,” he starts, and TK blinks.  _ Huh? _ “Remember last time I was over at your place?”

“Uh huh.” TK pushes up onto his elbows and squints at Carlos. “You made this amazing fish dish that night. I remember.”

Carlos sits up cross-legged and drops his gaze to his lap. It’s hard to tell in the darkness, but TK can almost feel the blush colouring Carlos’ cheeks. “Well I needed to check the recipe for that fish. You were in the shower, and I wanted to have dinner ready by the time you were done and I forgot my phone in my car so I borrowed your laptop.”

“Okay…?”

“I...you, um,” Carlos murmurs so softly TK has to sit up to hear him. “You left your porn open in the browser and I—”

“Oh my  _ God _ .” TK’s heart jackhammers against his ribcage, and his skin is burning so hot it’s as if he’d instantaneously combusted. 

“I know I shouldn’t have but it was  _ right there _ ,” Carlos plows on. “So I looked at it and you had so many tabs open and it was all the same sort of thing so I figured...you know.” Carlos picks at the sheets, his eyes glued to the spot as if it holds the secret meaning to life. 

And all TK wants is for the ground to split open and swallow him. 

“I’m really sorry if I upset you in some way with...with what I said, but you looked like you were really enjoying it and—”

TK darts in and presses his lips to Carlos’ mouth, shutting him up. He pulls back to Carlos’ wide eyes trained on him, and TK can’t help the chuckle escaping his lips. “I’m not mad. And...and what you said, about the—what you said when we were, you know, that was hot. Really fucking hot.”

Carlos lets out a relieved sigh, and his shoulders droop as his whole body relaxes. They sit in silence, their knees bumping as they steal glances at each other. TK’s stomach is still twisted in a knot, but it’s for a whole different reason. Excitement, intrigue, and this tiny spark of hope that maybe Carlos is still here even after finding out about TK’s dirty little secret means this thing between them is more than just a fling? 

He’s still too chickenshit to ask Carlos outright, but the silence is killing him and he wants to fill it with something. Anything. 

Carlos saves him the trouble of having to find some inane thing to say, though, when he clears his throat and asks tentatively, “Well, is it something, you know, you’d want to do?” 

TK stares at him, stares straight into Carlos’ deep brown eyes and finds no mockery, no disgust, no doubt, just this open interest that’s both vulnerable and endearing. Something warm blossoms in TK’s chest, and for the first time in his life, he isn’t ashamed of his fantasy. Isn’t afraid to put this tiny part of himself out there for Carlos to see.

“I—yes. It’s always been a bit of a fantasy of mine, to, you know, share that with a lover,” TK says in a rush, afraid if he stops and thinks about it too hard that he’ll choke on his words. A  _ bit _ of a fantasy is downplaying it big time, but TK doesn't want to come on too strong even if Carlos is the one bringing this up. For all of Carlos’ open acceptance, he’s not sure if this is something Carlos would actually want to do. “But it can stay a fantasy if that’s what you want. I don’t need it to enjoy us.” 

Carlos is quiet, his brows slightly pinched, his expression pensive. TK’s heart starts that drum solo again, and despite his head knowing that Carlos won’t make fun of him for this, his heart is still terrified of being smashed into pieces again. Carlos swallows, and TK mimics the action, his throat working to get past the lump lodged there. 

“So, if I were to tell you that I may know someone, two someones actually, who’d be down to do this, you’d be game?” Carlos asks, his voice so tiny and uncertain it almost sounds alien. 

TK swallows harder, and his breathing grows shallow as he processes Carlos’ words. Would he be game? The adrenaline junkie side of him screams yes yes yes a thousand times yes, but the other part of him, the part that’s still picking up the pieces after Alex, wants to throw up and run and hide. As much as he wants to live this fantasy he’s had since the day he figured out he liked boys over girls, he doesn’t want to do it for cheap thrills. He doesn't want to be used then discarded again. 

“Carlos, what am I to you?” The question pops out before TK has a moment to check it. To cherry-pick the words so they’re perfect. But he can’t take it back now, so TK sits straighter and holds Carlos’ surprised gaze.

“Shit, I’m sorry, that was rude of me and—” 

“No, please,” TK cuts him off and lays a hand on Carlos’ knee. “I’m serious. What you’re offering? Sounds fucking amazing. But I don’t want to do it if that’s all I am to you, a cheap piece of ass to be passed around between your friends.”

Colour drains from Carlos’ face, and his expression bounces between disbelief and hurt and anger. TK’s heart sinks. He’s offended the one person who  _ actually _ sees him, who  _ actually _ cares about him when he first moved to Texas, and the one person who made this new place feel like home. 

“I’m—TK, fuck, you’re so much more than that. To me, and to anyone who’s lucky enough to have you,” Carlos says, his voice shaking with emotion and full of conviction. “And anyone who makes you feel less than doesn’t fucking deserve you.” He grips the back of TK’s neck and pulls him close, their noses a hair’s breadth away. “You’re my everything, and I want to give you everything. If having two more guys in here will make you happy, then it’ll make me happy.”

TK shuts his eyes and wills away the tears threatening to spill. Carlos’ confession is everything he wants, everything he needs and so much more. He doesn't deserve a man like Carlos, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t hang onto him with both hands. 

“And I won’t lie,” Carlos continues, “the idea of you getting fucked within an inch of your life kinda really does it for me.”

TK snorts. When he opens his eyes, he finds Carlos’s cock twitching back to life, and all his fear and self-loathing is replaced by red-hot desire and a want so fierce his hands tremble. “Well then, you said you know a guy?”

“Two guys.” Carlos’ lips stretch into a predatory smile. “And I think you’ll like them very much.”

===

TK smooths down the front of his button up shirt and studies his reflection in the full length mirror. The shirt hugs him in all the right places, the colour of the shimmery material teases out the blue in his eyes, and his black jeans hug his ass and thighs like a second skin. He’s dressed to impress, or so he hopes as he studies himself. 

Carlos texted to let him know he’ll be here in fifteen minutes and that was ten minutes ago. TK can’t decide if he wants the next five minutes to fly by or for time to stop so he wouldn’t have to go on this date that could change his life forever. 

When Carlos suggested bringing more guys into the bedroom last weekend, TK didn’t expect it to happen so soon. He’s not sure what to make of Carlos’ enthusiasm, and a tiny part of him still wonders what this means for them and their relationship. If—

The soft notes of  _ Sunflower  _ by Harry Styles drift from his back pocket, and TK can’t help the smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he pulls out his phone. He made this Carlos’ ringtone because since the day Carlos walked into his life, he’s been warm and vibrant like a sunflower, bringing a splash of summer into TK’s otherwise cold, lonely world. That warmth chases away the doubt and settles his nerves now as TK hits the green button and brings the phone to his ear. 

“Hey, sunshine.”

“Hey, baby,” Carlos says, and the richness of his voice wraps around TK like a luxurious scarf. “I’m outside. You ready?”

Those last two words are simple but loaded, and TK swallows as he gives his reflection one last glance before pocketing his keys and heading for the door. Is he ready to have his world turned upside down? Is he ready to put his heart on the line? Is he ready to let Carlos truly see this side of him? 

Is he ready to risk the best thing that’s happened to him all for a little sexual thrill? 

He’s not sure, but Carlos is here with him to hold his hand, and that will have to be enough. 

“Yeah, I’m ready. I’ll be right out.” TK hangs up and pockets his phone. He pulls on his leather sneakers and hesitates before grabbing his jacket. It’s a warm spring evening, but the stiff material of the jacket holds him like a cocoon, and TK needs every bit of security he can get right now even if it’s from a damn coat. 

Outside, Carlos is leaning against his car, his handsome face hidden from view as he looks down at his phone. He’s wearing a white polo shirt, the material stretched to the max across his broad chest, his wide shoulders, and around his bulging biceps. The shirt tapers around his waist and tucks into a pair of well fitted denim blue jeans. They’re not as painted-on as TK’s, but they still show off those thick thighs TK loves so much. 

Carlos is a goddamn vision, and TK swallows as he wonders, not for the first time, how he got so damn lucky. That Austin’s hottest cop happens to be gay and happens to take a liking to  _ him _ . As if sensing TK’s eyes on him, Carlos looks up and breaks into a wide, jubilant smile that steals TK’s breath. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Carlos says and checks TK out from head to toe and back, and judging by the way his smile morphs from innocent to predatory, he likes what he sees. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” TK replies without missing a beat and walks into Carlos’ open arms. 

They share a quick kiss, one that leaves TK aching for so much more, then pile into Carlos’ car for the ride to the bar not far from Carlos’ place. They decided meeting somewhere public would be best for TK’s nerves, and the proximity to Carlos’ house would make any post-meeting activities easy. That is, if things go that way.

TK stares out the window and watches the street lamps zoom past, and with every passing minute, the butterflies in his stomach flutter harder. A large hand lands on his knee. TK jumps, and his head whips around to find Carlos glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, concern and guarded excitement warring in his pinched expression. 

“You all right?” he asks, and the grip on TK’s knee tightens with reassuring pressure.

TK clears his throat and covers Carlos’ hand with his. “Yeah, I think so. I'm a little nervous, is all.”

Carlos grins and gives TK’s knee a soft pat before taking his hand back to the steering wheel. “We’ll just grab some drinks and meet them. Nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to.”

His words, along with the tenderness in his voice, chases away the butterflies in TK’s gut, and he smiles easy for the first time tonight. “And they won’t be pissed?”

“What, Buck and Eddie? Nah,” Carlos says as he pulls into the bar’s parking lot, choosing a brightly lit spot beside the street lamp. “They’re cool. Also, I already set their expectations. Knowing them, or rather, Buck, if tonight doesn’t pan out for us, they’ll still go home and bang like rabbits, so don’t worry about them.”

TK huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. When he first met Carlos out on a call, the man was all prim and proper and full of police professionalism. Never in his wildest dreams did he expect Carlos to be so open about sex. Just goes to show, one should never judge a book by its cover no matter how pretty it is. 

They step out of the car and into the cool night air, and TK’s glad he put on his jacket afterall. Carlos takes his hand and pecks him on the cheek, then leads them toward the bar. Loud music and the smell of fried food and beer hits TK as they step through the front door, but he hardly notices it as his eyes zero in on a handsome couple seated by the pool table. His heart does a somersault when Carlos leads them toward said couple. 

“Yo, Carlos,” the tall blond with the fascinating red mark in his upper brow calls out as soon as they are within earshot. He hops off his stool, and TK’s takes a sharp inhale as the man straightens on miles and miles of muscular legs. 

“Buck!” Carlos walks into Buck’s embrace and slaps his shoulder with one hand, his other still clinging to TK’s fingers. 

When Buck lets go, the shorter brunette with a gorgeous head of floofy hair comes around the table and darts in for a tight hug. “Hey, man. It’s been awhile,” he says with a crinkly smile. 

“Hey Eddie. It’s been too damn long.” Carlos thumps Eddie on the back. When he steps back, he tugs TK closer and slips an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against his body. “This is TK, my boyfriend. TK, this is Buck and Eddie.”

“Hey, TK,” Buck says and comes in for a hug, and Eddie waits for Buck to step back before taking TK’s hand in a firm shake. It’s becoming apparent which one of them is the more touchy feely one. 

They take a seat around the small round bar table and order a round of beers. Carlos takes a seat to TK’s left, and Buck slides onto the stool to TK’s right, his long legs brushing TK’s under the table. Eddie sits across from him, his shrewd brown eyes raking across TK’s body, assessing. The two of them are like fire and ice, where one is vibrating with barely contained wild energy while the other is calm and calculating. And both deadly. 

“So, TK, what do you do and how did you and our boy Carlos meet?” Buck asks, his entire large and very attractive body turns to TK. His face is split in a dazzling smile, and in the dim light of the bar, his crystal blue eyes seem to glow. 

“I’m a firefighter. Ladder one twenty-six,” TK replies, and he thanks the stars his voice is steady and smooth. “We met on a call, actually.” 

Buck and Eddie exchange a pained look, and Buck takes a deep breath and leans back. “You must be one of the new recruits, then. I’m sorry about what happened to the old crew.”

TK nods and purses his lips. “Yeah. I’m sorry too. Wish we never had to replace them in the first place.”

Carlos squeezes his hand, and the table quiets as they pay their silent respects to the last crew of the one twenty-six. The waitress comes back with a tray laden with beers and snacks, and the somber mood breaks for something a little more light-hearted. 

They make small talk, and TK learns that Buck and Eddie are also firefighters. They met Carlos while getting their EMT certifications, and the rest is history. As the evening wears on and more beers flow, the nerves plaguing TK make way for intrigue. Carlos is friendly with these guys, really friendly, and they seem to have a bond that goes beyond friendship. 

Buck touches Carlos at every opportunity, and Eddie’s eyes burn with something TK’s only too familiar with whenever they land on Carlos. When they land on TK too, for that matter, and TK can’t help but squirm under the blatant interest and want in those bottomless brown eyes. 

Sometime through the night, Buck’s hand ends up on TK’s knee. It stays there, warm, bold, a promise of a million possibilities, and with every passing minute, TK wishes that large hand would move higher, be bolder, and claim him in a way that sets his heart racing. 

“Don’t you agree, TK?” Eddie turns to TK and asks. 

TK’s breath catches and he blinks, his mind trying to catch up to the conversation around him. He’s been so focused on Buck’s fingers creeping higher and higher up his thigh that he’d lost track of his surroundings. 

“Uh,” TK says, clears his throat, and tries again. “Uh, yes?”

Eddie’s lips twitch into a smug smirk and Buck throws his head back in laughter, and Carlos leans in and brushes his lips against the shell of TK’s ear. “I think we should take this party somewhere a little more private. What do you think, baby?”

Whatever blood’s left in his brain drains south, and TK’s mouth dries as the implications of Carlos’ words sink in. He glances across the table at Eddie, all quiet intensity and calm smoulder, and then to Buck, whose incredible sexual energy almost outshines his handsome features. Both men are absolutely drop-dead gorgeous, and Carlos fits right in with all that striking beauty. 

And all that can be TK’s for the night. All he has to do is say yes. 

Buck leans back in his stool, his hand slipping off TK’s thigh, and the loss of heat and pressure makes his insides ache. He wants this. More importantly, it seems Carlos wants this for him too, and that makes this whole thing that much hotter. He turns to Carlos and captures his lips in a searing kiss, then pulls back and nods, not trusting his voice. 

Carlos takes his hand and squeezes, then pulls out his wallet and drops a few bills on the table. “Let’s get outta here, yeah?” 

A look passes between Buck and Eddie, then everyone’s hopping off bar stools and pulling out wallets. More bills hit the table, but when TK reaches for his wallet, Carlos shakes his head and tugs them toward the exit with Buck and Eddie following closely behind. 

They head to Carlos’ place in silence, leaving their cars in the parking lot to pick up in the morning. It’s a short walk, but it feels like a lifetime as TK flips between excitement and nauseating nerves. Buck walks next to him, and his hand brushes against TK’s with every step. Sparks shoot up TK’s arm and zap through his whole body. By the time they step through Carlos’ front door, he’s vibrating so hard he’s not sure how his skin’s containing all this wild energy ricocheting inside him. 

It’s Eddie who makes the first move. As soon as the door shuts, TK finds himself pressed up against the solid wood, and Eddie crowds into his personal space, his slight height advantage evident in the way Eddie looms over him. His gaze rakes down TK’s body as if he can’t wait to get TK naked, and when his eyes find TK’s, they’re black with desire. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs, his voice hoarse with barely contained need. “I’ve been wanting to do this all night.” 

Before TK can respond, Eddie’s lips crash into his. Mouth, teeth, tongue, and the hard press of Eddie’s entire body pinning TK to the door overwhelms his senses. Taste, smell, touch. It’s all so much and not enough at the same time. Until Eddie eases off and another pair of lips claim his. 

Where Eddie’s kiss was hard and demanding, Buck’s is playful, his lips darting in and out, teasing out embarrassingly needy noises from TK. He wants to taste those plump lips. Wants to lick into Buck’s mouth the way Eddie licked into his only moments ago. But Buck is elusive to the point of frustration, and TK growls as he lunges for a firmer kiss. 

“Nuh-ah,” Buck chastises as he pulls back with a smirk. “We just wanted a little taste before we get started.”

TK swallows thickly and takes a shuddering breath, trying to calm the thudding of his heart and the ache between his legs. “Fuck me.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Eddie says. “That’ll come soon enough.”

Carlos’s throaty laugh drags TK out of his kiss-induced stupor, and his heart swells at the look in Carlos’ eyes. There’s so much love and desire in those honey browns, and they’re trained squarely on TK like he’s the only person in this room. In this universe. 

TK takes Carlos’ hands and leans up to press a kiss into the corner of his mouth. It’s not a passionate kiss, but one of gratitude and trust. Carlos smiles at him, then nods toward his room down the hall. 

Hand in hand, TK and Carlos lead Buck and Eddie down the hall and into Carlos’ bedroom. The large king-sized bed stands like an invitation, and the crisp made-up sheets issue a challenge to mess them up. 

Carlos kisses his temple, lips trailing feather-light kisses down his cheek and along his jaw. Heat presses into his back, and TK has a second to register Buck’s tall frame behind him before large hands cup his jaw and tilt his head back. 

One thick finger brushes across TK’s lips, and he can’t help his tongue darting out to flick along the calloused pad, stealing a taste. Carlos’ soft lips work their way down his neck, and Buck’s hands stroke and caress his cheeks and lips and up and down his neck. It’s all so tender, so gentle, and it’s driving TK wild with need. 

Deft fingers work open the top button of TK’s shirt, and soft lips follow to cover the patch of revealed skin. Button after button, kiss after trailing kiss, and before long, Carlos is kneeling by his feet, his tongue rimming TK’s belly button. Buck pulls the shirt over his shoulders, and TK shudders as he’s stripped bare in front of these three men inch by agonizing inch. He forces his eyes open and finds Eddie’s heated gaze shifting between him, Buck, and Carlos. He walks up to TK and leans in to nip at the corner of his lips, one hand roaming up TK’s torso where Carlos’ lips had trailed down moments ago. 

“Is this what you want, TK?” Eddie asks, voice husky and so goddamn low. “Are you going to be a good boy for us, doll?” 

TK whimpers at the sound of Eddie’s voice, at his words, at the way his nails rake up and down his chest. Eddie finds a pert nipple and rolls the nub between forefinger and thumb, pinching just this side of too hard, and TK’s body arches with pained pleasure. 

Carlos chuckles against the tent between TK’s legs and cups his cock, squeezing his erection just how TK likes it, and it’s sensory overload when Buck’s lips latch onto the soft spot behind his ear. Fuck. There’s so much going on, so many hard bodies pressing into him, against him, trapping him with their hands, lips, breath, and tongue.

TK’s eyes slide shut as his head drops back against Buck’s shoulder, exposing his neck to Eddie’s lips, his teeth nipping a path to the hollow at the bottom of his throat. Carlos has his pants open and shoved down his thighs, and TK hisses when the elastic of his underwear catches on the head of his achingly hard cock. He needs to be free, needs to feel Carlos’ hands on him. Or his lips, tongue, breath, anything. He  _ needs _ , and these men are taking their sweet time giving it to him.

“Please, fuck,” he whimpers and reaches for Carlos’ head, but strong hands catch his wrists and tugs them behind his back, pinning them there. 

“Oh, you don’t get to touch unless we say so,” Buck whispers into his ear, his breath hot and all encompassing as it sends a shiver down TK’s spine. “You just stand here and take it.” 

Eddie hums in agreement, then leans down and takes TK’s nipple in his mouth, his teeth scraping across the sensitive tip followed by a swipe of his tongue. TK shudders, and if not for Carlos’ hands on his hips, he’d have fallen to his knees. And a part of him wants to get on his knees for these men. Wants to service them with his mouth and fingers and drive them as wild as they’re driving him. 

As if reading his mind, Carlos finally,  _ finally _ works the abrasive elastic over TK’s cock and frees it. TK cries out, his back bowing as Carlos drags his tongue along the underside of his erection from base to tip, then rocks back onto his heels and pushes to his feet. TK whimpers at the coolness along the shaft of his cock and the loss of Carlos’ heat. 

“Open your eyes, baby,” Carlos commands, and when TK forces his head forward and cracks open his eyes, his breath hitches. 

Carlos’ face is so close TK can see himself in the reflection of his lust-blown eyes, and Eddie’s devouring his mouth like it’s the most delectable thing on this earth. Their lips are locked so tightly TK wonders when they’ll come up for air, and when they do, two pink tongues flick out to tangle with each other. TK licks his dry lip and he finds it a bit hard to breath as he watches the sexiest scene play out in front of him. 

“Aren’t they fucking gorgeous?” Buck asks in his ear. His thick arms rounding TK’s hips to converge at the junction of his legs, and one large hand wraps around TK’s cock while the other cups his balls, rolling the tender sac between daft fingers. TK’s knees buckle and his hands fly forward from behind his back to grasp Buck’s forearms, keeping himself upright. “God, I’ve missed watching these two together.” 

TK turns his head to face Buck, one eyebrow raised. “You’ve done this before?”

Buck gives his lips a quick nip and smirks. “Oh yeah. When we were in EMT school together, this was how we blew off steam.” 

A small sliver of jealousy works its way into TK’s gut, but he shoves it away. EMT school was years before he even met Carlos. The man was allowed to sleep with whoever he wanted, just as TK was allowed to waste his time with whomever he wanted. The thing that matters now is that they’re together, and Carlos loves him enough to want to fulfill his deepest, darkest fantasy, and look damn sexy doing it. 

“You’re right,” TK replies after another mesmerizing moment of watching Eddie nip his way down Carlos’ neck. “They’re so fucking hot together.”

TK feels rather than sees Buck’s smile against the back of his neck. “And so are you, sweetheart. You’re so fucking hot you’re killing me here.” He thrusts his hips forward, and TK gasps at the hardness pressed in the small of his back. 

Shit, Buck’s hard as a fucking rock, and TK’s mouth waters. He wants— _ needs _ —to have that hardness in him right this fucking second. TK struggles out of Buck’s grip as much as the loss of Buck’s fingers around his cock pains him and drops to his knees with a loud thud. He looks up at Buck through his lashes and licks his lips, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and reaching for Buck’s zipper. 

Buck swallows thickly as he stares down at TK, his eyelids heavy, his glistening lips parted, and the thin blue halos of his eyes grow thinner as arousal turns them into inky black pools. “Christ, TK,” he mutters and sucks in a sharp breath when TK yanks his jeans and boxers down his hips, freeing his cock at last. 

And what a fucking cock it is. TK stares at the monster in his face, anticipation tightening low in his gut. Like the rest of him, Buck’s thick and heavy and damn impressive between the legs as well. His cock twitches in the cool air, the velvety head red with arousal, and when a drop of pre-come blurts from the tip, TK darts in and catches it with his tongue. 

Buck smells amazing and tastes even better. A mix of clean soap and musk that’s distinctively him, and it’s a heady cocktail that TK wants to get drunk on. He wraps a hand around the base of Buck’s cock and darts in to take the head between his lips, noting how his fingertips barely touch as he strokes up and down the length in time with the drag of his lips. 

A groan sounds behind him, but TK’s so lost in the weight of Buck’s cock on his tongue and the taste of his skin that he can’t figure out who let out that sinful sound. Not that it matters, because TK knows by the end of the night, he’s going to make all three of them groan like that if it’s the last thing he does. He dives down on Buck’s cock, feeling the head tickle his throat, and relaxes his muscles and pushes forward. 

Buck’s fingers spasm in his hair, and his muttered string of curses urge TK on until the thick head pops past his gag reflex. His throat complains around the girth of Buck cock, but TK ignores the discomfort and swallows, his own erection growing painfully hard when Buck grips the back of his head and thrusts deeper. There’s something about giving head that takes TK out of his own head. The rhythmic slide of Buck’s cock empties his mind, and his whole world shrinks to the weight on his tongue, to the bulge of his throat, to the heady smell of Buck’s musk. 

Except, Buck’s isn’t the only cock in play today, and TK whimpers when a hand wraps around each of his wrists and pulls his hands away from Buck’s dick to wrap around two other smooth shafts. One has a familiar weight and curve to it, comforting, while the other is foreign and exhilarating, both feeling incredible sliding across his palms. 

The hands on his wrists urge him to stroke, and TK does his best to obey as he continues to bob up and down Buck’s cock, his throat feeling so full he’s lightheaded from the stretch. His own cock bobs between his spread, kneeling legs, so deliciously and painfully hard as it slaps against his abdomen, It’s no doubt leaking onto the hardwood floor, making a mess TK hopes Carlos will make him clean up later with his tongue. 

His knees ache, but he hardly notices as Buck pulls him off his cock with a pop and guides his head toward Eddie’s dick, then to Carlos’, then back to his own, giving TK just enough time to lap at each cock before pulling him away and keeping him off-kilter. 

TK basks in the soft moans and gasps raining down on him, allowing himself to be maneuvered however they want him. His jaw aches, but he keeps his mouth wide open and his tongue ready to serve, and for the first time since he found out his dad has lung cancer, his mind is completely and utterly silent. 

There are no worries, no anxiety, just pure animalistic need driving him forward. By now he can tell which cock belongs to who by the swell of the head and the curve of the shaft. By the taste and the weight of the cock on his tongue. He lavishes each one with equal enthusiasm, eagerly lapping and swallowing until his head is wrenched away to latch onto a different dick. 

His chin is a mess of dripping saliva, and TK can only imagine how he debauched he must look, kneeling between three men and servicing their cocks like some wanna-be porn star. He feels vulnerable as he shifts on his haunches, naked like the day he was born while Buck, Eddie, and Carlos are still fully dressed. But this vulnerability sets him free and plucks him out of his reality and into a land of fantasy so amazing it couldn’t be real. 

But it is. Carlos’ large hand on the back of his head is solid and warm, and Buck’s strong fingers stroking his jaw and Eddie’s hand cupping his cheek ground him. Even though he’d only just met Eddie and Buck, he feels safe with them, feels like he can trust them. Maybe it’s because Carlos trusts them, or maybe they just exude this comforting energy, but whatever it is, TK soaks it up and lets himself truly unravel. 

Large hands slip under his arms and hauls him onto his feet. His knees scream, and TK hisses as he tries to hold himself up. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Carlos husks into his ear and licks the shell with a teasing tongue. “We’ve got you, just relax.” 

An arm slips behind TK’s knees, and before he knows what’s happening, Carlos picks him up bridal style. They head toward the bed, and Eddie’s already there, naked and sprawled on his back, his strong arms beckoning. Carlos places TK in Eddie’s embrace, and possessive lips claim his in a searing kiss. 

Eddie arranges TK’s legs around his hips before cupping TK’s face to deepen the kiss. Hands roam up his back, around his shoulders, down his chest, and another pair work their way up his calves and thighs before cupping and kneading his ass cheeks, spreading him open for the world to see. A finger brushes across his hole, and TK jerks and whimpers with trembling need. Eddie swallows his desperate little noises, his tongue plunging into TK’s mouth the way his cock did moments ago. 

The kiss is demanding and all consuming, but it’s not enough to distract TK from the warm puff of breath on his taint before a hot, slick tongue licks a stripe from balls to hole. TK cries out, the sound muffled by Eddie’s lips, and jerks forward even as strong hands pull his hips back, demanding access to his body in the most intimate way. 

He doesn’t know how he knows, but he’s sure it’s Carlos back there, the tip of his tongue wreaking havoc on TK’s body as it swirls around and laps at his hole. It’s the way that tongue teases, plunging in and backing off with practiced precision, driving TK wild with need. His body is on overload, every nerve ending firing until his whole body lights up with sensation. Carlos’ tongue works him open with slow stabs of his tongue, and Eddie kisses him so hard it’s as if he’s trying to draw the very air from TK’s lungs. 

And Buck. Where the hell is Buck? 

The answer comes quick enough when a large hand closes around the base of his cock and strokes down once, squeezing the tip. Suction around the head of his cock sends TK’s breath stuttering, then all is wet and velvet heat as lips close around his straining cock. 

TK shudders, but his body can’t decide which way to go. Back and onto Carlos’ tongue, or forward and into Buck’s incredibly talented mouth? They don’t give him time to decide, and without words, the two of them settle into a punishing rhythm as Buck licks and sucks while Carlos fucks him deeper with his tongue. 

One slick finger slips past TK’s wet hole, followed by a second, then the tongue is back, licking his rim around the thickness invading his body. Between the fingers and tongue on his taint, the intoxicatingly hot mouth around his cock, and the way Eddie nips his bottom lip, TK soars higher and higher. His eyes screw shut, his nails dig into Eddie’s chest, and TK’s teeters on the razor sharp edge of release. He’s so close. Just needs a little—

Carlos’ finger curls inside him and finds his prostate. TK’s vision flashes blinding white as jolts of electricity shoots down his spine. Pleasure pools in his balls, drawing them close to his body, and pressure builds so rapidly in his gut TK’s afraid he’ll explode. 

And then he does. 

His orgasm punches through him and down Buck’s eager throat. He freezes, his lips crushed to Eddie’s as he screams his release into Eddie’s waiting mouth. His body clenches around the digits in his ass, and it’s a long mind-numbing minute before his whole body goes lax. 

TK collapses on top of Eddie, the slump of his boneless body breaking their kiss. Eddie smoothes back a strand of hair from his damp forehead and kisses his temple, the gesture tender and soft. TK turns his head, his ear pressed to Eddie’s chest, and he can hear the erratic thump of his heart. 

Buck appears next to him, his smiling lips plump and glistening and swollen. “Hey,” he says with a wink.

“Hmm,” TK hums, too blissed out to respond with words. 

“You okay?” Buck strokes down the side of his cheek. TK takes a deep, contented breath and nods. “Good, cuz we’re not done with you yet.” He winks again, then disappears from TK’s field of vision. 

Strong hands stroke up and down his back, then land on his hips and pull him back up on his knees. His spent body perks up at the the click of a lube bottle, the sound reverberating up his spine. Someone pries his ass cheeks apart, then the cool drizzle of lube down his crack and hole makes him shiver. A slick finger smoothes over his puckered ring of muscle, massaging the generous amount of lube around before slipping inside him. The breach of his body feels different, and TK can’t help but whimper when a second, then third finger stroke inside him and stretch him open. 

The sensation of being prepped makes his cock twitch, and a part of TK’s body comes back to life with every slippery twist of fingers inside him. Eddie’s hard cock bounces against his thigh each time he shoves back against those fingers, searching and begging for more. 

“Please, fuck, I’m ready,” TK gasps as he pushes onto his hands. He turns to stare over his shoulder and when he realizes it’s Buck’s fingers buried knuckles deep inside him, his stomach clenches. 

Carlos strokes Eddie’s cock, slicking it with an ample amount of lube, and gives TK a smouldering look. “I can’t wait to see the look on your face when you take this.” 

When Carlos suggested they bring others into their sex life, TK thought he wanted to do it to fulfill TK’s fantasty  _ for _ TK. But the gleam in his eyes, fueled by undeniable desire, makes TK wonder if Carlos might actually be into this as well. Does watching TK get manhandled and fucked by other men turn Carlos on? The thought sends a jolt down TK’s spine and straight to his cock, stirring it back to life. 

If watching TK take another man’s cock, hell, two men’s cocks, turns Carlos on, then TK will do his damn best to take everything Carlos throws at him. This overwhelming urge to please Carlos should terrify him, but he’s not scared. Instead, something clicks as if his world has finally fallen into place. 

He’s never felt this way about anyone, not even Alex, and TK was ready to marry the guy. He’s glad nothing came of that because meeting Carlos is the best thing that’s happened to him since he became a full-fledged firefighter. 

The slick drag of fingers from his hole drags TK back to the present. Eddie grips the back of his head and pulls him down for a searing, quick kiss, then releases him with a smirk. “Ready, doll?” 

TK whimpers and nods. Warm large hands cup his ass cheeks, massaging and pulling them apart to reveal his slick hole. He can’t see behind him, not with Eddie cupping his jaw and stealing his breath with another demanding kiss, but the idea that Buck and Carlos are back there and spreading him open sends waves of tremors through his body. 

A gentle hand presses on his lower back, and TK folds under the pressure, allowing his body to be moved and handled every which way. It’s nice to hand control over to someone he can trust, and he trusts Carlos completely, implicitly, and by extension, Buck and Eddie too. Something hot and hard nudges against his opening, and TK moans into Eddie’s mouth. His body tenses with anticipation, and TK wills himself to relax. To open up to whoever is trying to press in.

The bittersweet stretch of the breach burns hot at the base of TK’s spine. Despite the thorough stretching Buck gave him, the girth still takes his breath away. He knows it’s not Carlos sliding in him, the fullness is different from all the times Carlos claimed him, but it’s different in a good way, somehow made more intimate because Carlos is watching TK’s body open for another man of his choosing.

Eddie gasps into his mouth, followed by a delicious moan, and when he pulls back from their breathless kiss, his eyes are black pools of desire. 

So, it's Eddie stirring up his insides, then. 

"Fuck," Buck breathes from behind, and the hands kneading his ass still as more of Eddie's cock slide inside him. "So fucking beautiful, sweetheart."

More hands rub up and down his flank, gentle fingers soothing the tremors from his muscles, and Carlos’ voice ghosts over the shell of his ear. “You’re so gorgeous like this, baby. That feels good?” 

TK inhales sharply when Eddie’s hips snap up, burying his cock to the hilt. It hurts in that torturously sweet kind of way that TK loves. Pleasure and pain blurring as his body surrenders to overwhelming sensation. Eddie’s cock is foreign, different, yet, at the center of it all, it stirs up the same well of emotions because his cock is only inside TK because Carlos said so. Because Carlos gave him permission to use TK’s body, to pleasure and fill it to the brim. 

And  _ that _ is the ultimate surrender that drives TK wild. 

He tries to speak, but his tongue is too thick for words. He nods, once, then Eddie’s cock slides out to the head and slams back inside. TK cries out, the sound choked and full of surprise, and Carlos’ lips press against his to swallow his whimpering moans. 

There’s so much happening. So many hands running along his body, touching him, caressing him, pinching his nipples, and squeezing his cock. Lips drag along his spine, nails scrape across his scalp, and the heat of Carlos’ tongue is scorching as it dances in his mouth. 

TK is filled to burst, and he pushes back to meet Eddie’s increasing thrusts even as his tongue wrestles with Carlos’. It’s a fight he doesn’t care whether he wins or loses, as long as Carlos will keep kissing him like this, like he’s the most precious thing in this world, worthy of worship. 

Heat drapes across his back, and Carlos shivers as a hot mouth latches onto the nape of his neck. Buck’s stubble scrapes across his sensitive skin, and goosebumps pop wherever Buck’s teeth nip and tongue tickles. The weight of the man is comforting, his naked chest warm against TK’s back. One large hand closes around TK’s cock, but it’s the explorative finger stroking his stretched hole that’s got TK’s breath stuttering. 

“You have no idea how hot you look stretched around Eddie’s cock, do you?” Buck’s groans into TK’s shoulder. TK arches, his back bowing taut as Buck sinks his teeth into his flesh, following the sting with a soothing swipe of his tongue. “But you know what I think?” That finger massaging his abused ring of muscle stills, then pressure unlike TK’s ever experienced shocks through him. 

“Oh sweet Jesus—” Eddie thrusts up, and the waiting finger hitches a ride inside TK’s body. “F-fuck!” TK jerks forward and his arms buckle, dropping him face first onto Eddie’s chest. 

“Shh,” Carlos coos and brushes sweat dampened hair from his forehead. The touch grounds him, and TK takes a deep, shuddering breath as he tries to relax. 

“You’re so tight, sweetheart,” Buck breathes as he curls his finger, and Eddie grunts in agreement. 

Carlos strokes his cheek until TK’s breathing calms. He helps him up, plants a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, then pulls back with a wicked grin on his lips. “You want more, don’t you, baby? I bet that greedy little hole of yours wants more.” 

As if on cue, Buck slips in a second finger alongside Eddie’s cock, and TK’s breath sticks in his throat. He’s never been stretched open this far, never been laid so bare, never been this vulnerable. His ass burns, it’s almost too much, but a part of him wants to hurt. Wants to find the limit to his body, or rather, the lack of one, because when he’s with Carlos, he feels unstoppable. 

TK nods, his head hung low, his mouth slack as he pants for breath. The cool drizzle of more lube down his crack sends a chilled shiver through him, but the cold doesn’t last long as Buck slips a third finger in him and splays them gently, mimicking how he opened TK up the first time. 

Beneath him, Eddie’s hips gyrate up and down in small, measured movements, matching Buck’s fingers with every tiny thrust that helps open TK just a little more. The slow drive of his cock and the persistent slide of Buck’s fingers ease away the pain, and before long, TK’s panting for a whole different reason. 

“I w-want it, please,” he gasps and bears down, begging with his words and his body. 

Eddie growls and Buck’s breath hitches and Carlos lets loose a string of curses. Something swells in TK’s chest, and he’s never felt more powerful than in this moment. 

Buck is silent as he shifts on the bed behind him, and TK can only guess what he’s up to. He’s not left guessing for long, though, when the velvety head of another cock nestles against his already stretched hole. TK sucks a breath through his clenched teeth and holds it for a second. When he lets it out, tension bleeds from his muscles and he wills his body to open for Buck. 

But no matter how hard he tries, his body doesn’t seem to want to listen. The head of Buck’s cock prods and nudges and pressure builds as he presses harder. TK’s shivering, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold himself up. It’s not going to fit, his body just isn’t made to take this many dicks. Disappointment punches through him and leaves him gasping. 

Calloused hands cup his cheeks and lift his head up until he’s staring into Carlos’ loving soft eyes. “It’s okay, baby, just let go,” he murmurs. 

Maybe it’s the way Carlos is looking at him, or the way his voice wraps around TK like a safety blanket, or the soft, familiar way he calls him baby that kicks down the last of TK’s defenses. His body goes lax, and the head of Buck’s cock slips past his screaming ring. 

TK shouts, the sound guttural and desperate, and his vision flashes white. “Oh God oh God oh God,” he mutters as he shakes his head, his lungs seizing as Buck pushes in another agonizing inch. It’s too much, too full, and he’s going to explode. Break apart because  _ fuck _ —

“Baby, breathe,” Carlos coos, his moist lips pressing encouraging kisses along his jaw, his lips, up his cheek, and across his eyelids. “You’re so fucking beautiful. And you’re all mine, you hear? All mine.”

TK whimpers and tries to nod. He belongs to Carlos, body and soul, and if Carlos believes he can do this, then he can and he will. He gulps down a shuddering breath, then another, and forces his eyes open so he can stare into Carlos’ stormy eyes and find his tether. The painful pressure eases with every breath and every stroke of Buck’s hands up and down his flanks and hips, and then the line between pain and pleasure blurs. 

He’s split apart and spread open even as his insides bulge with a satisfying fullness, one he never thought possible. It’s breath-taking, mind-blowing, and utterly, undoubtedly amazing. A strange energy thrums through him, itching along his arms and legs and tingling in his fingers and toes. He leans down and kisses Eddie, then reaches behind him and gives Buck’s hip a squeeze.

For the first time tonight, TK finds his equilibrium and the nagging little voice in his head quiets as he basks in the moment. Eddie’s hips shift beneath him, and the heat of Buck’s chest envelopes his back once more. Together, they begin to move, and stars explode. 

Carlos curls a finger under his chin, tipping his head back until they’re eye to eye, nose to nose, and TK can’t help but get lost in the uncharted waters of Carlos’ stormy browns. Carlos’ breath is on his lips, his intense gaze trained on TK’s face as if etching it into his memory. Any other time TK would hide under such scrutiny, sometimes behind a well timed joke or something similarly asinine, but not tonight. Not right now when he’s peeled back all his layers, when he’s as honest as he’ll ever be with his body completely out of his control and his mind completely and utterly Carlos’. 

TK braces his hands on Eddie’s chest, his nails digging into flesh. Eddie doesn’t seem to mind as he runs strong hands up and down TK’s arms, the touch soothing yet arousing, and TK’s cock, which had gone soft at the pain of the double penetration, perks up and fills once more. Carlos’ eyes flick down to stare at his arousal, then shift back with a devilish glint in them, that intense seriousness replaced by something that makes TK shudder with anticipation. 

“God, TK, baby,” Carlos breathes, and TK’s breath catches. “I want them to fucking destroy you. Want to fuck you up so badly. Do you trust me?” 

TK swallows thickly, but it’s not fear that thrills through him, but desire. “Yes,” he whispers, voice hoarse and strained as Eddie thrusts into him extra hard, no doubt answering Carlos’ words. 

Carlos grips his head and plants a rough kiss on his lips, then hops off the bed. When he crawls back onto the massive king-size bed, he’s holding a blue silk tie. Without another word, he wraps the tie around TK’s eyes, and the room blinks out into a sea of soft darkness…

Followed by a sharp pleasure jolting through him the next time Buck thrusts into him. Without his sight, his body thrums with heightened awareness that churns his insides. He can feel the droplets of sweat rolling down his flank, feel the soft sheets rough against his sensitive knees, feel the cool air dance along his skin. Buck’s warm breath on his neck becomes an inferno of heat, and Eddie’s blunt nails turn into claws as they draw thin lines of pained pleasure into TK’s arms, shoulders, thighs. 

But all that fades into the background when something velvety and warm and musky presses against his lips. TK’s lips part without urging as if they’ve been waiting for this moment, have been  _ begging _ for the chance to finally,  _ finally _ , wrap around Carlos’ cock. Carlos’ soft huffed sigh is deafening to TK’s heightened hearing, and the grip of his long fingers around TK’s hair prickles in beautiful pain. 

Carlos’ cock sliding down his throat is the final piece of the puzzle that sets TK free, and his mind empties as the darkness claims him in every possible way. The familiar weight of Carlos’ cock on his tongue makes him purr, and he’s already drunk on the heady cocktail of flavours that’s so distinctively his lover. Carlos is rougher than usual, but TK doesn’t mind, likes it even as the pinpricks of pain in his scalp and the stretch of his throat shoot right to his cock. 

TK’s fingers curl into fists on Eddie’s chest, the only part of him still in his control, and goes along for the ride. His body is a sponge of anything and everything these three gorgeous men will give him. The stretch of his hole is a delicious burn with every slide of those thick cocks in him, and his throat bulges in satisfaction as Carlos takes his pleasures in sure, rough strokes. TK ceases to exist as he melts into the sensations, his mind and body becoming one entity as he rides the pressure building low in his spine. 

His cock twitches and bounces as he pushes back, the whole shaft so sensitive even air feels like sandpaper. What would happen to his body if he orgasms right now? The idea of clenching down around the massive girth in his ass, of his body bearing down involuntarily is terrifying, yet a part of him wants to find out just how much it would hurt. And how good that pain would feel. 

A sharp pinch in his right nipple, then left, leaves him breathless. He arches into the pain, the movement impaling himself further on the cocks sawing in and out of him. His nipples scream, and the cool tips of clamps are a stark contrast to the heat of the pain radiating across his chest. 

“Wish you could see yourself right now,” Carlos grits as his thrusts extra hard down TK’s throat, making his eyes water, his tears soaking into the tie. “You’re so perfect. So fucking perfect.” 

The rest of his words fade into a blur of hands, lips, cocks, and heat. There’s so much heat, like liquid fire burning through his veins, and he can’t think. Can’t breathe. Can’t imagine anything better than the way his body is soaring right now. 

And Carlos, his sweet, stoic, patient Carlos, gave him this. Gave him everything. 

Carlos’ cock slips from his lips, and TK whines at the loss. His whine fades into a pathetic whimper when Carlos’ lips brush his ear and his whispered words turn TK’s insides to water.

“Tyler, baby, Come for me.”

It’s the roll of Carlos’ voice like thunder and dark chocolate and rough denim. It’s the tickle of his breath like feathers and fairy lights and pixie dust. It’s the command in his voice hard like iron yet malleable and yielding that undoes him. 

Blinding white bleeds into the darkness, and TK can’t hear his own scream over the roar of blood in his ears as his orgasm rocks through him. His cock twitches as ropes and ropes of come paint his chest and Eddie’s beneath him. Pain laced with pleasure and pleasure laced with pain spread from his core, bleeding into his bones, his muscles, his skin, and locks him in sweet limbo. 

His chest hurts, his lungs desperate for air. His stomach clenches and unclenches, and his ass screams as he bears down. It’s another agonizing minute before his body goes boneless and he flops on top of Eddie. He bounces in time with Eddie’s upward thrusts, and he’s barely aware of the hot stripes of wetness splashing across his cheek and nose and lips. 

The smell of come and sweat and sex clogs his orgasm-clouded senses, and he smiles through the bruising grips on his hips and the liquid heat pouring into his body. A finger drags across his cheek and presses against his lips. TK opens his mouth obediently, and the taste of Carlos’ pleasure coats his tongue. 

He’s not sure how long he lays in a boneless heap. Not sure when Buck and Eddie pulled out of his abused hole. Not sure who cleaned him up and who pulled the sheets around his shoulders. 

Strong arms wrap around him, and TK buries his nose in the crook of Carlos’ neck. Sleep beckons, then, and the warmth of a large body cuddling up against his back drags him down. 

“Buck?” he murmurs, struggling against the lull of sex-induced slumber. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” comes Buck’s reply in his ear. 

“Stay. Please. You and Eddie both.”

Soft lips brush his temple. “As you wish, doll.”

TK smiles into the darkness and sighs. “Love you, copper.” 

“Love you too, baby.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just couldn't leave this well ALONE, now we have PART TWO. FML but I love these guys, even if they're all damn idiots XD! There's just...more smut and feels and smut and more feels. I'm sorry @_@!!!

It was always supposed to be a one-time thing. A fantasy fulfilled. Wham, bam, thank you, ma’am. He’s not supposed to get attached. Not supposed to want it so damn much it’s all he can think about. 

Yet, here he is, thinking about it two weeks later. 

TK rakes a hand through his hair and tugs at the ends, hoping the pain would clear his head. It doesn’t, and honestly, he’s not sure what will. What he wants right now is a drink, something to numb the swirl of guilt and lust in his gut, but he promised his dad and himself that he wouldn’t. 

Nothing is worth going down that path again, not even this. 

So he sips his cranberry soda and takes a deep breath, willing his rebellious stomach to keep it down. Eating has been a challenge since that insane night at Carlos’, and TK can feel the toll it has on his body and his energy level. 

But he just can’t stop thinking about it. 

Can’t stop thinking about the feel of Eddie and Buck inside him. Their hands on him, their lips and tongues claiming him, their bodies solid and unyielding as they trapped him between them. The smell of their shampoo and aftershave still haunts him, and he can still feel the warmth of Buck’s arms around him when he woke up the next day, comfortable and sated and so damn happy he couldn’t remember his own name for a hot second. 

And Carlos. Carlos who gave him that. Who gave him everything. 

After Buck and Eddie left the next morning, Carlos sat him down and hugged him close, whispering sweet nothings into TK’s ear and smothering him in so many kisses TK lost count. It was not the kind of aftercare TK’s used to, but it was nice, and it soothed away the beginning tendrils of guilt and fear. 

But that guilt and fear are back with a vengeance now as TK drains the last of his drink. Carlos has been so generous with his affections, so quick to give TK whatever he thinks TK needs. TK should be content, should be happy with what he’s got. And he is, incredibly so, but there’s that tiny part of him that can’t stop thinking about Buck and Eddie. Can’t stop wondering what it would be like to have them again. 

They say the heart wants what the heart wants, but his heart is being a total asshole. Carlos is enough for him, should be all he yearns for. There shouldn’t be room in his heart for anyone else, but Buck’s bright smile and Eddie’s stoic intensity has TK intrigued, and he wants to know more about them. 

Is it so wrong to want more than one person? To care for more than one partner? Society tells him it's wrong, but society also tells him that loving another man is wrong, and what a boatload of horseshit that turned out to be. 

Maybe he should talk to Carlos, ask him what this all means. Just the idea of bringing this up with Carlos sends TK’s stomach twisting, and that measly cranberry soda threatens to make a reappearance. How would he even start that conversation without hurting Carlos? 

“Hey, so remember that time you asked two hot guys to fuck me seven ways to Sunday? You think they’d want to go on a date with us?” 

TK shakes his head and sighs. Classy, Tyler, real classy. 

Sunflower drifts from his pocket, the cheerful notes muffled by his denim, and TK’s heart flip-flops against his ribcage. It’s Friday night, and he’s supposed to meet Carlos here for a drink and a few games of darts after Carlos gets off work. It’s why he’s even here in the first place, at the bar where they met Buck and Eddie two weeks ago before the two of them and Carlos blew TK’s mind. 

He should pick up his phone, but a fresh stab of guilt renders him motionless. The song cuts off abruptly, and that guilt wrapped around his heart and throat tightens until he can’t breathe. Maybe what Alex said about him was right, that he’s just too broken. He’s obviously unable to commit, clear by the way his mind strays to other men even though he’s supposed to be in a happy relationship.

And Carlos deserves so much better. 

His phone buzzes, but TK ignores it. He should end it, but he’s not strong enough, not courageous enough. He can’t ghost Carlos, they work too closely for that, but if he keeps his distance, maybe Carlos will eventually give up and move on. 

_Sunflower_ plays once more in his pocket. TK’s heart breaks as he swallows back tears, and his fingers itch to reach into his back pocket to answer the call. He wants to hear Carlos’ voice. Wants to bask in Carlos’ soft endearments. Wants to hear him say— 

“Baby?” 

TK jumps and swivels in his seat, his hand slamming into his glass and sending it crashing to the floor. 

“Jesus, you okay?” Carlos stuffs his phone into his pocket and closes the distance between them in hurried strides. 

He lays a hand on TK’s shoulder and squeezes, but TK can’t bring himself to look at Carlos lest he breaks down in front of him and makes an even bigger fool of himself. A waitress appears with a broom and a dustpan, and TK takes this opportunity to shake off Carlos’ hand as he hops off the bar stool. 

“Oh, God, I’m so sorry,” he apologizes and bends over to help pick up the glass shards, purposefully ignoring a stunned Carlos gaping at him with concern in his eyes. 

“It’s okay,” the waitress says with a smile. “Accidents happen.”

TK reaches for the broken glass bottom and slicing pain shoots up his finger. He yanks his hand back with a hissed breath and blood, red as the guilt that’s plagued him for the past two weeks, pools at the tip of his index finger. TK chuckles. How fitting. 

“What the hell is going on with you?” Carlos hisses as he pulls TK up by the elbow and examines his finger. With a sigh, he turns to the waitress and asks, “Do you have a first aid kit?”

“Yeah, it’s behind the bar,” she replies. “I’ll go get it.” She grimaces at the trickle of blood dripping down TK’s hand then turns and hurries toward the bar. 

TK stares at the crimson streak and the napkin tucked under his hand to catch the blood, feeling surprisingly unbothered by the pain because his heart hurts so much more. “I’m fine. Just need to put some pressure on it.”

“The hell you are,” Carlos growls and wraps the tissue around the cut, putting pressure on it to help stem the bleeding. 

When the waitress comes back with a compact little white box, Carlos thanks her before dragging TK toward the bathroom. TK thinks about resisting, but he can’t seem to muster up the energy, so he lets himself be led through the throng of people. The bathroom door closes behind them, shutting out the hubbub of voices and the music, and TK finds himself face to face with Carlos. 

Carlos’ lips are pressed into a thin line, his jaw set, and his usually soft, brown eyes are tight with concern. He says nothing as he flips open the first aid kit, takes a quick scan of the contents, then turns on the tap and sticks TK’s cut finger under cold running water. 

It stings, and TK instinctively pulls away, only to have Carlos drag him back until the water runs clear and TK can see the gash across the pad of his finger. It’s longer and deeper than he thought, but not long enough to need stitches. 

Carlos dries his hand with some paper towel, then dabs a square of gauze against the cut until it’s dry. A thin, red line appears as fresh blood fills the cut, and Carlos’ frown deepens. He pulls a one-use packet of antibacterial cream from the kit and rips the corner with his teeth. The action shouldn’t be so hot, especially with the scowl on his face, but TK’s heart rate quickens, anyway. 

Carefully, gently, Carlos smears cream on the cut, then covers it with a fresh square of gauze before securing it with medical tape. TK flexes his finger. It’s not too tight, but there’s enough pressure to stop the bleeding. He looks up and finds Carlos’ gaze pinned on him, his eyes ablaze with something TK can’t decipher, but he takes a step back anyway as if out of self preservation. 

“Now, will you tell me what the hell is going on?” Carlos crosses his arms in front of his chest, and the sleeves of his t-shirt strains even tighter across his biceps. 

TK swallows and rips his gaze from Carlos’ arms. He’s definitely broken if he can still have such thoughts while Carlos is obviously upset with him. He doesn’t know how to answer the question, but he can’t not say anything either. 

“Nothing,” he replies pathetically and tries not to wince at his petulant tone. 

Carlos takes a deep breath and huffs a frustrated sigh. “I’m a cop. I interrogate people for a living.” 

“Thought that was the detective’s job.”

Carlos glares at him, and TK shrinks as he bites his tongue to keep from saying something else stupid. Silence descends upon them like ash, thick and suffocating, and TK squirms under Carlos’ scrutiny. Maybe he should just be honest and come clean. Sure, Carlos might be disgusted with him, but then he might leave TK alone to lick his wounds. 

“I’ve been—”

“I’m so sorry I should have come clean sooner,” Carlos blurts and drops his gaze to study his sneakers, and TK chokes on his tongue. _What?_ “I know I’ve been distant lately—”

TK’s been so wrapped up in his own head he hasn’t even notice. What sort of boyfriend doesn’t even notice when his partner has been distant? 

“But ever since two weeks ago, I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” Carlos sighs and scrubs a hand down his face and around to the back of his neck. “Buck and Eddie and I...we have history.”

“I know,” TK says. “They told me.”

“They don’t know the half of it,” Carlos says with a sigh, and TK can almost feel the weight of that sigh on his shoulders. Carlos cleans up the gauze wrappers and packs up the first aid kit before looking up at TK with a wan smile. “Why don’t we return this first and I’ll tell you everything over a club soda?”

TK’s afraid to hear what Carlos has to say, but he’s too curious to say no. He nods, then lets Carlos scoop up his hand as they head back out into the bar. It’s busier now, and the music is louder. TK follows closer to Carlos and almost slams into his back when he stops at the bar. 

Carlos thanks the bartender for the first aid kit, orders two club sodas, and motions for TK to go find a table and wait for him. The bar is filling up, but it’s still early, and TK finds a table toward the back behind the dart boards. 

A new emotion rears its ugly head as TK waits with his fingers twisting in his lap, and it takes him a second to realize he’s jealous. He knows Carlos and Buck and Eddie used to fool around in EMT school, but maybe it was more than just fooling around? What does Carlos mean by history? What sort of history? Does TK even want to know? 

It shouldn’t matter since TK was ready to walk away from Carlos and all this, but the sour twist in his gut says otherwise. It’s another lifetime before TK spots Carlos weaving through the crowd toward him. 

“Sorry for the wait. They got slammed at the bar.” Carlos places two glasses on the table and takes a seat across TK. 

“It’s all good,” TK replies, glad his voice doesn’t betray just how nervous he is. “So.”

“So,” Carlos repeats. He grabs his drink and takes a large gulp, then sets it down and rolls the glass between his palms. “Buck and Eddie and I met while getting our EMT certs. We were working on a group project together one night at my place and I had some tequila lying around, and the next thing we know we were naked on top of each other.”

TK nods, unsure of what to say. He reaches for the other glass and sips the club soda. 

“It wasn’t anything serious, you know? Just three young, single guys blowing off some steam. EMT school’s no joke, but you know that.” TK nods some more. “But the more we fooled around, the less no-strings-attached it became for me, and I think I fell in love.”

“With which one?” TK asks before he can catch himself. 

Pain and uncertainty flashes in Carlos’ eyes. “Both. I fell for them both.”

“Oh.” Oh.

Carlos chuckles, the sound dry and self-deprecating and alien coming from him. “It’s so messed up, right? I mean, how can you fall in love with multiple people?”

TK blinks, his cheeks heating, and he hides his grimace behind his cup. So, even Carlos thinks this is ridiculous. 

“Then I realized we’re programmed for monogamy even though it’s just an arbitrary social construct,” Carlos continues, and if he notices TK’s discomfort, he doesn’t comment on it. “But by the time I figured it out, they were already dating. So, after school ended, and we went to separate academies, I ended things.” 

“Oh, Carlos,” TK breathes and reaches across the table, covering Carlos’ hand with his without thinking. 

Carlos turns his hand and threads his fingers between TK’s, and the simple contact soothes his jagged nerves. “We stayed in touch. They’re good guys, and after a while the pain of seeing them together dulled, then went away, and I thought I was ready to move on. I know they brought other guys into their bedroom sometimes, and they’d invited me a few times, but I always said no.”

“Until two weeks ago,” TK murmurs. “For me.”

Carlos smiles for the first time since they sat down. “Yeah. I knew you were nervous and I trust them to take good care of you. Also, I know they’re your type.” 

TK’s cheeks heat and he drops his gaze to the glass in front of him, but despite the embarrassment, his lips twitch into a lopsided smile. “Yeah, they are. And they were—are—pretty amazing.”

Carlos’ smile fades, and he pulls his hand away as he studies his nails for a long, loaded moment. When he finally looks up at TK again, there’s pain swimming in his eyes. “I thought my feelings for them were gone, but…”

TK’s chest tightens. “They came back.” Carlos nods, and the weight on TK’s chest evaporates. “They never left, did they?” 

Carlos shakes his head, and the pain etched in the lines in the corners of his eyes cuts into TK. It never ceases to amaze TK just how brave Carlos is. He puts his life on the line every day for the good of his city, and he wears his heart on his sleeve for his boyfriend to see. For TK to see. Where TK only thinks about taking the easy way out, Carlos does the hard but right thing by telling TK how he feels. 

It can’t have been easy, and TK is humbled that Carlos trusts him enough to let him in like this. Carlos is probably as messed up about what happened two weeks ago as he is and just as confused as him over his feelings for multiple people, and now Carlos is hurting. TK wants to wipe that pain from Carlos’ beautiful brown eyes. 

“What if,” TK starts before he can chicken out, “what if I told you I may...have feelings too?”

Carlos cocks his head to the side and blinks, and he looks so comical TK would laugh if he wasn’t scared out of his mind with what he’s about to say next. “I...could not stop thinking about Buck and Eddie for the past two weeks.”

“Oh?” Carlos’ eyebrows hike up to his perfect hairline.

“And, not just the sex, either,” TK mumbles then slams the rest of his club soda. 

Carlos stares at him with wide eyes, his expression, apart from shock, is unreadable, and TK’s heart lodges in his throat. Was it the wrong thing to admit? Should he have just reassured Carlos and moved past it instead of revealing that he’s also “messed up?” 

Suddenly, the bar is too hot and his skin is too tight as he clears his throat. Whatever happens now, it’s out of his hands. Sure, his initial reaction was to run, but despite the raw terror coursing through him, TK is glad he came clean. He holds Carlos’ gaze and takes a few shallow breaths, trying to keep the panic at bay, and just when he thinks he’s going to puke, Carlos throws his head back and laughs. 

TK stares, and it takes him a second to collect his jaw off the floor. Carlos wipes tears from his eyes and slaps the table, earning them a few curious glances from other patrons.

“What’s so funny?” 

Carlos takes a deep breath, his laughter petering into occasional chuckles, and he shakes his head and mutters, “We’re all just a bunch of idiots.” He pulls his phone out of his pocket and thumbs the screen a few times before sliding it across the table. 

It’s a text from Eddie. 

_Hey, man. It was good to see you again last week and so good to meet your boy TK. Buck and I are happy that you finally found someone who enjoys your flavour of freaky. If you ever want to do that again, just hit us up, we’re always happy to give you a helping hand ;)._

_After we left, Buck and I talked and we wanted to ask you something we’d been meaning to for years but were too chickenshit to do it. Okay here goes. Why did you stop seeing us? We thought for sure we had a thing, the three of us, that we were more than just fuck buddies. But when Buck and I wanted to ask you out on a real date, you bolted._

_If we’re just being dumb, please ignore us. But we figure now that you’re happily shacked up with TK, that we can get some answers. We love you, man, and we want you to be happy. Anyway, let's grab a beer again soon._

TK looks up at Carlos, then at the text again, reading it for the third time just to make sure he read right. 

“So…” Carlos drawls, his voice pulling TK’s attention from the screen. 

“What does this mean?” TK asks, his mind reeling. 

“I honestly don’t know,” Carlos replies with a shrug, “but I think it’s time the four of us sat down and had a chat, don’t you?” 

The four of them? A chance to see Buck and Eddie again? To sit and actually talk like grown ass adults about feelings and intentions and moving forward? TK wants to cheer and puke at the same time, but he settles on clearing his throat and nodding. “I think you’re right. I think...there’s a lot here to unpack.”

Carlos’ amused smile morphs into something soft and genuine as he reaches across the table and takes both of TK’s hands in his. “Only if this is what you want. I care about _you_ and what _you_ want. I love those guys, and they’ll always be a part of my past, but you are my present and future, Tyler Kennedy Strand, and I won’t do anything you don’t want to do.”

TK’s chest swells and he can’t believe that an hour ago, he was ready to walk away from this sweet man. Alex was definitely right about one thing; TK is a total idiot, but he’s Carlos’ idiot, and that’s all that matters. 

TK squeezes Carlos’ hands and smiles. “I’d like to get to know them better and see where this takes us. All of us.” 

And Carlos’ smile is so blinding TK has to look away even as his own lips twitch up in the corners. 

=== 

“Hey, you’re early,” Carlos says as he steps back from the front door, his face split in a warm smile. 

TK leans in and brushes his lips against the corner of Carlos’ mouth. “Thought I’d come by and give you a hand with dinner.”

Carlos cocks a brow at him. “I didn’t know you could cook?”

“I don’t.” TK grins sheepishly and follows Carlos into the kitchen. 

Carlos chuckles as he walks over to the stove and picks up a wooden spoon. “Maybe next time I’ll teach you.”

“I space out too much and burn stuff,” TK says. “Dad says I’m a lost cause, and trust me, he tried.”

Carlos throws him a heated look and winks while brandishing the wooden spoon menacingly. “I know ways to make you focus.” 

TK’s face heats and his stomach twists with curious anticipation. Apart from the mind-blowing foursome two weeks ago, they’ve never done anything remotely kinky, but the look in Carlos’ eyes when he waved that spoon suggests he’s definitely used that thing for more than stirring sauce. 

Now that TK knows Carlos’ preferences go beyond vanilla twosomes, what else is he hiding behind that innocent smile?

TK tosses his jacket across the back of the couch, then walks into the kitchen and leans against the counter next to Carlos as he takes him in. He’s got a towel tossed over one muscular shoulder and an apron tied around his tapered waist, looking as comfortable in his kitchen as he does sitting behind the wheel in his cruiser. TK’s not sure what’s more delicious, the smells coming out of that kitchen or Carlos’ hips gyrating to the soft Latin music drifting from the speakers. 

When Carlos suggested they invite Buck and Eddie over to his place for dinner, TK didn’t think it would be the day after they poured their hearts out to each other over club sodas. He shouldn’t be surprised by Carlos’ straightforwardness anymore, and yet it still catches him off guard. 

Carlos clears his throat, and the sound startles TK from his thoughts. One corner of Carlos’ lips quirks up, and TK’s face burns as he quickly looks away. Carlos opens the giant steamer and pokes at the mountain of tamales, because “you never only make a few tamales,” and the smell of sweet masa and savoury pork permeates the air. TK’s stomach growls, and for the first time in two weeks, he’s looking forward to eating. 

“Want a snack before dinner?” Carlos asks. 

TK’s cheeks heat for a different reason. “Um, I’m not—”

Carlos presses a finger to TK’s lips, and TK’s breath catches. Carefully, Carlos plucks a tamale from the steamer, unwraps it, and blows on the little pocket of deliciousness, all the while holding TK’s gaze. His tongue flicks out to test the temperature of the tamale, and TK’s mouth dries as he tracks the pink tip. Carlos’ eyes darken and he smirks, and something shifts in the way he looks at TK. 

There’s a strange challenge in his eyes, and TK’s not sure if he wants to hide or rise to it. Carlos takes a step closer. The air between them crackles with tension, and TK suppresses the urge to moan as a shiver runs down his spine. 

How things can go from innocent banter to this in the blink of an eye is a mystery to TK, but that’s just how it’s always been with Carlos. There’s something incredibly sexy and irresistible about him that sucked TK in right from the get go, and the more he learns about Carlos, the deeper he sinks. 

Not that TK’s complaining as Carlos crowds into his personal space. 

Carlos breaks off a small piece of the tamale and holds it to TK’s lips. TK hesitates, his eyes flicking from Carlos’ face to the morsel and back. Carlos’ expression is serious, bordering on intense, and his eyes are heated as his gaze locks on TK’s mouth and the piece of food pressed to his lips. 

This is so much more than Carlos simply offering him food. This is the invisible line in the sand, and all TK has to do to cross it is to open his mouth. His heart jackhammers against his ribcage, and he moistens his lips with a flick of his tongue. 

What happens if he opens his mouth? What is he really accepting here? He should care, should ask, but before he can sort through the mess of conflicting emotions in his head, his lips part. 

The tamale is firm and fragrant and oh so sweet, but TK hardly tastes it as he stares transfixed into Carlos’ eyes. There’s so much desire there, so much barely restrained passion burning a flame so hot TK’s consumed by its heat. The pad of Carlos’ finger drags along TK’s bottom lip, and this time, TK can’t stop the soft moan escaping his throat. 

Another small piece of tamale appears by his lips, and he takes the offering without hesitation. Carlos feeds him, tiny piece by tiny piece, and with every bite, a little of TK’s mind empties until he’s floating on a cloud. The tamale is delicious; the carnitas filling is tender and juicy, but it’s the salty taste of Carlos’ skin and the way his fingers linger on TK’s lip that takes his breath away. 

It’s so strange, this feeling of calm euphoria fueled by the simple act of chewing and swallowing. There’s something sensual and intimate about letting Carlos feed him. He’s vulnerable and exposed, but he’s not afraid because he knows Carlos will take care of him. Knows that Carlos will give him exactly what he needs and nothing more. Just like he knew Buck and Eddie would push him right up to his limit and no further. 

The doorbell rings, and Carlos inhales sharply, blinking as if breaking out of a trance. 

Buck and Eddie.

TK swallows the last mouthful too quickly and tries not to choke while Carlos rushes to get the door. TK takes a few deep, calming breaths and smoothes down the front of his shirt. And realizes just how hard he is. It’s another panic-filled moment while he tries to strap down his cock before Carlos comes back with Buck and Eddie. 

He’s never hated the way Carlos’ front door opens straight into the living room and kitchen until now. 

“Hey, man,” Buck says just as TK fixes the front of his pants. 

“Buck, Eddie, c’mon in,” Carlos replies, and TK turns around in time to find Carlos and Eddie sharing a quick hug. 

Buck spots him, and his face splits in a bright, excited smile. “TK! How’s it going?” 

He bounds toward TK like an oversized puppy and scoops TK into a bone-crushing hug before TK knows what’s happening. Buck’s aftershave washes over TK, bringing back memories of the last time he smelled this scent, and his cock, tucked behind his belt, throbs. 

“H-hey,” TK croaks as Buck puts him back on his feet. 

Eddie grins apologetically and holds out a hand, which TK takes gratefully. He’s not sure his heart and his cock can take a hug from Eddie as well. 

“Don’t mind him,” Eddie says with a wink. “He’s been looking forward to this since we got the text from Carlos last night.” 

Buck throws Eddie a betrayed look, but his smile only widens. “As if you’ve not been looking forward to this all day yourself.” Buck rolls his eyes. “He was so distracted at work today he almost burnt down the kitchen at the firehouse cooking instant ramen.”

“Still can’t cook, huh?” Carlos teases, and Eddie’s face burns a bright tomato red. It’s a good look on him, one TK didn’t think possible since Eddie’s always so stoic and intense. 

“I leave the cooking to you and Buck,” Eddie shoots back, then sniffs. “Are you making tamales?” 

“You know it.”

“Damn,” Buck says while rubbing his hands together. “It’s been a long time since we’ve had the Reyes special. Let’s eat.”

TK watches as the three of them pile into Carlos’ kitchen, and that feeling like he’s an intruder looking in creeps back to haunt him. Eddie heads straight for the cabinet with the plates and Buck grabs cups from the cabinet next to the sink. Even after all these years, they know Carlos’ kitchen like their own when TK’s never even set foot in it. 

Carlos jabs Buck in the ribs when Buck tries to scoop refried beans from the pan with his fingers, and the three of them laugh at something Eddie says. TK’s chest aches in a way he didn’t think possible. It hurts more than it did when Alex dumped him right after he proposed. Hurt more than when his dad moved them to Texas without giving him a choice, uprooting them both from the only home TK’s ever known. 

It hurts because he wants to be a part of that, but he’ll never truly belong because those three have history together, and what does TK have? 

Maybe this is a terrible idea after all. Carlos looks so happy with Buck and Eddie, and the three of them can probably carry on from where they left off without having to deal with TK and his baggage. Maybe he should just leave and— 

Carlos looks up from the stove, and his jubilant smile melts into something soft, and TK forgets how to breathe. He’s here because Carlos asked him to be, because Carlos _chose_ him. And when Carlos smiles at him like that, with that smile reserved only for TK, it chases away all his fears and insecurities.

TK has Carlos. And that’s enough. 

“Hey, TK,” Buck calls, breaking TK out of his spiraling thoughts, and TK startles. “Can you grab the salsa and sour cream from the fridge?” 

“Seriously, Buck, salsa and sour cream?” Eddie wrinkles his nose. 

“You don’t judge me on how I eat tamales and I don’t make fun of your dad slippers.” Buck winks at TK and dances out of the way before Eddie can smack him. 

They set the table with enough tamales to feed an army, refried beans, salsa and sour cream, and a green salad Carlos prepared in advance. TK sits across from Carlos with Buck to his left and Eddie to his right, just like that other night at the bar. 

Buck and Eddie tell them about the crazy call they had today with a baby down a drainage pipe, and that turns into a morbid game of who’s answered worse calls. Despite TK’s earlier trepidation, he finds himself drawn into Buck and Eddie’s orbit just as easily this time, and before long, he’s right in there sharing horror stories about the calls he used to get in New York. 

“And then he turned to me and pulled out his dick,” TK says, recalling the time they responded to a man in distress about something “seriously wrong with my balls.” 

“Seriously? In the middle of Madison Square?” Buck’s eyes widen, and TK can’t help but chuckle. 

“Yeah, with a ring of people holding cell phones and my dad standing right next to me. And he’s coming at me with his dick in hand, screaming that his balls are going to explode if we don’t defuse the bomb right away.” TK pushes his plate away, having inhaled more tamales than is healthy for any adult human to consume. But they’re just so damn good. 

“What was he on?” Eddie asks.

“What _wasn’t_ he on?” TK shrugs. “The guy was tripping so hard we had to sedate him before his heart gave out.” 

“Christ,” Carlos chuckles as he pushes to his feet. “Anyone up for dessert?”

TK shakes his head and gets up to help Carlos clear away the dishes. “I’ll explode if I eat another bite.” 

“But we like it when you explode,” Buck pipes up, and just like that, the air thickens and charges with something electric. 

TK swallows and follows Carlos into the kitchen before dumping the dirty dishes in the sink, and he’s not sure if he’s ready for the conversation to head that way. When Carlos texted Eddie the night before, he mentioned wanting to talk about their relationship going forward. TK figured they’d ease into it, but it seems these guys don’t do anything slow. 

“You okay?” Carlos asks, his voice soft like a gentle caress. 

“I’m—I’m a little nervous,” TK replies, and he really regrets eating so many tamales now. 

“We’re just going to talk,” Carlos says and brushes a soft kiss to TK’s temple. “We’ll take it easy, okay?”

TK nods and follows Carlos back to the dinner table, and Eddie touches TK’s hand as he sits down. It’s a small, simple gesture, but it grounds TK more than he wants to admit. 

“Sorry,” Buck mumbles, and his cheeks are pink as he smiles sheepishly at TK. “Sometimes I don’t think before I open my mouth.” 

TK’s still nervous, but Eddie’s touch and Buck’s apology sets his mind at ease. These are good guys who Carlos trusts, and he’s experienced firsthand just how gentle and patient they can be. They’ll let TK set the pace, set the boundaries, and TK has no doubt they’ll never push him into anything he doesn’t want. 

And TK wants them, all three of them, so damn much it terrifies him. 

“It’s okay. I’m just a little unsure how to navigate here, and it makes me...nervous.” TK decides honesty is probably the best course of action here. Buck and Eddie won’t hurt him. At least not on purpose and not in any way he doesn’t want, anyway. 

“Honestly, TK? We don’t know what the fuck we’re doing either,” Eddie says, and Buck nods with another sheepish smile. “Two weeks ago when we played, it brought back a lot of memories—”

TK’s heart beats faster as tendrils of jealousy creep up his spine. 

“But it also made us feel new things. For you,” Buck finishes, and the earnest look in his big blue eyes takes TK’s breath away. “It’s why we texted Carlos.”

“And I’ve been stewing on it ever since,” Carlos adds. “And as it turns out, so has TK.” 

The four of them stare across the table at each other, and it finally dawns on TK they’re all floundering in this uncharted territory together. Somehow, knowing that all of them are confused and trying to navigate this makes TK bold, and he clears his throat. 

“I don’t know how to say this, I don’t even know if what’s been going through my head makes sense,” he says, and three pairs of eyes pin him to his chair. There’s no backing out now. “I want all three of you, and not just sex. I want...I want to get to know you, want to be intimate with you. I—fuck, I want three boyfriends, is that weird? Does that make me weird?” 

Three huffs of breaths gather into a collective sigh, and Carlos reaches across the table and covers TK’s hand with his. “If that makes you weird, then that makes me weird too.” 

“Me three,” Eddie says with a lopsided grin. 

“Me four.” Buck grins. 

TK swallows past the lump in his throat and tries to say something intelligent or heartfelt, but all that comes out is a garbled “thank fuck” alongside a relieved sigh. 

Carlos chuckles, and soon they’re all shaking their heads and laughing, and the tightness in TK’s chest loosens. 

“Does it also make us weird that we’re sitting around a dinner table _talking_ about it?” Buck asks as his laughter peters into the occasional chuckle. 

“Probably,” Carlos replies, then pushes to his feet. “I’m gonna go put on a pot of coffee.” 

“I’ll help.” Buck springs to his feet and follows Carlos into the kitchen.

TK takes a deep breath and tries to collect himself. A warm hand lands on his knee, and TK’s head snaps to Eddie so fast he swears his spine cracks. Eddie’s smile is tender and amusement swims in his beautiful honey brown eyes. 

“Three boyfriends, huh?” Eddie says, and the amusement in his eyes turns into mischief. 

TK opens his mouth but no sound comes out. He feels so dumb for even saying it like that, and now there’s a good chance he will never live it down. However, despite being mortified at how that confession came out, TK doesn’t remember the last time he felt this light, and Eddie’s gentle teasing and his firm grip on TK’s knee only add to the floaty sensation. 

“Is that...too presumptuous of me?” 

Eddie chuckles and shakes his head and slides his hand higher along TK’s thigh. “Not at all, _cariño._ I’m glad someone was brave enough to come out and say it.”

The word is foreign to TK, but he’s sure he heard Eddie whisper it to Buck two weeks ago when they were intimately entangled. Warmth blossoms from his chest and flows into his limbs until the tips of his fingers and toes tingle. Alex was never big on endearments, said they were juvenile. TK should be embarrassed that something as simple as a whispered _baby_ or this word he doesn’t even understand can make him so happy, but after that night two weeks ago, it’s hard to be embarrassed about anything in front of Eddie. 

“I don’t feel very brave.”

Eddie narrows his eyes, and TK can’t decide if he looks smug or predatory. “C’mere.” Eddie beckons with his free hand, and the way his voice drops sends TK’s heart racing. 

TK makes to get up and hesitates. He’s not sure what to expect, and he can’t get a read on Eddie. Sure, he just declared that he wants everyone present in this house, but he hasn’t discussed the logistics with Carlos. Hasn’t talked about boundaries. Don’t even know if there are any boundaries. What if he does something that’ll upset Carlos? What if— 

Eddie shifts forward, and the scrape of his chair on the floor startles TK. The hand on his thigh curls under his leg just as Eddie’s other hand shoots out and wraps around his elbow and tugs. TK pitches forward with a yelp, falling headfirst into Eddie’s waiting embrace. Eddie arranges him astride his lap, taking extra care to run his hands up the outside of TK’s thighs before settling his hands on TK’s hips. 

“I’ve seen you, TK Strand,” Eddie murmurs into the tiny space between them, his big brown eyes holding TK’s gaze. “What you did two weeks ago for Carlos, for _yourself,_ that takes guts. What you did today is doubly so. Don’t underestimate yourself.” 

Before TK can fully process these words, Eddie leans up and brushes his lips against his, and TK loses the ability to think. Strong fingers thread through his hair and close around a fistful, and TK gasps from shock as much as pain. But even that fades when Eddie’s tongue licks into his mouth in earnest strokes, and the familiar taste of the kiss takes his breath away. 

He’s dreamt about this taste, this kiss, this man holding him hostage and stealing his breath. Dreamt about him and his boyfriend and the way their bodies felt pressed against him. The way their cocks opened him up and gave him clarity. Made him honest. And this time, there’s no guilt as he relives that night in vivid colour, only renewed desire. 

Something inside TK comes alive, and suddenly, he can’t get enough of Eddie’s lips, his tongue, his breath. He wraps his arms around Eddie’s neck, pulling him close, and pushes back with his own lips, his own tongue, his own breath. He wants Eddie. Wants Buck. Wants Carlos, and with this kiss, he finally gives himself permission to take what he wants. 

It’s as if Eddie can sense the shift in TK, and he relinquishes control to him in a way TK’s never had before. Eddie’s body is solid pressed against him, and his warmth envelops TK like a blanket fresh from the dryer. All this is so new, yet it’s familiar, comforting, and TK forgets himself as he gets lost in the sensation of Eddie’s roaming hands and the sound of his delicious moans. 

It’s Eddie who pulls back first. There’s a twinkle in his lust-blown eyes as he stares up at TK, and his kiss-swollen lips are quirked in a devious smirk. “Want to know a secret?” he asks, his voice sultry and oh so playful. 

TK swallows and nods. 

Eddie fists the front of TK’s shirt and pulls him close, his lips barely brushing TK’s ear. “Carlos loves to watch.” 

TK stiffens and looks up to find Carlos and Buck standing a few feet away with steaming mugs in their hands. Panic wells and he struggles to pull away, but Eddie hangs on until TK finally calms enough to really study Carlos’ face. There’s nothing but love and desire in Carlos’ honey browns. 

Next to Carlos, Buck looks like the cat that ate the canary. “Looks like you owe me twenty bucks,” he says and bumps Carlos’ shoulder playfully. 

Carlos blinks as if coming out of a trance, and a blush crawls up his neck to colour his cheeks. “You’ve been hanging with Hen too damn much.”

Eddie cranes around and cocks his eyebrows. “You guys placed bets?”

“Yeah,” Buck says as he walks up behind TK and places his mugs on the dinner table. 

“You haven’t changed a bit, Eddie.” Carlos stops behind Eddie and puts his mugs on the table as well. He winks at TK, then tips Eddie’s head back before bending down to claim his mouth in a slow, tender kiss. 

TK’s mouth dries and his face heats as he watches Carlos thoroughly devour Eddie’s mouth, and the noises they make send a jolt of want straight to TK’s dick. The panic of being caught makes way for a bubbling excitement, and it takes TK a moment to realize this is Carlos showing him where the boundaries are. That Carlos is telling him it’s okay because he must have seen the worry on TK’s face. 

Carlos is always looking out for him.

Buck pulls TK backwards against his stomach and traces gentle fingers across his jaw and down his neck. 

“Fuck, but I’ve missed this,” Buck murmurs.

“Do you like to watch too?” TK asks as he looks up the plane of Buck’s torso. 

“Not as much as Carlos,” Buck replies. “But I won’t complain.” 

Buck’s hand trails down the front of TK’s shirt, the pads of his fingers dancing along TK’s skin like pixies, and TK’s breath catches. Eddie and Carlos break from their kiss, and two pairs of sharp, beautiful brown eyes turn on TK. 

“Think we should move this party to the bedroom?” Eddie asks Carlos, but his knowing gaze stays on TK. 

Buck tweaks TK’s left nipple, and Carlos’ grin should be illegal when TK gasps. 

“Maybe.” Carlos plants a kiss on Eddie’s temple before straightening. “Or we can just stay right here.” 

A look passes between Eddie and Carlos, and TK swallows because even he understands _that_ look. Behind him, Buck chuckles, and TK looks up to find him gazing down at him with undisguised lust in his flashing blue eyes. Without warning, Buck grasps the front of his shirt and rips it open, and the pitter-patter of his buttons flying in every which way echoes like firecrackers. 

_Fuck._

Buck’s hands resume their roaming, but they’re bolder, rougher, and more insistent as they shove the rest of TK’s shirt off his shoulders. TK makes to shed the shirt, but Buck bunches the material at TK’s waist, trapping his hands behind him, and a shudder thrills through TK even as the fear of uncertainty makes him sit up straighter. 

Carlos said they were just going to talk, and TK knows he can put a stop to this if he wants to, and a small part of him wants to. But he’s not sure if that’s the old TK—the TK who’s afraid to admit to himself his deepest, darkest desires lest they make him unlovable—talking, or if he’s actually nervous. 

“Baby,” Carlos coos, and the sound of his voice is like a beacon. 

TK snaps out of his thoughts and looks from Carlos to Eddie to Buck, who’s no longer touching him. Eddie’s brows are creased with concern, and apart from where TK’s sitting on his lap, he’s not touching TK either. _Huh._

Carlos reaches over Eddie and strokes TK’s cheeks with the back of his knuckles. “If it’s too fast, too soon, or too much—”

“No,” TK barks, then takes a deep breath as he tries to school his emotions.

It’s almost uncanny how in sync Buck, Eddie, and Carlos are with him. Uncanny how they can read him like an open book and know how he’s feeling even before he figures it out himself. He’s only been with Carlos for a short while, and he’s met Buck and Eddie once, yet they know him better than Alex ever did in the years of their relationship. The thought should be depressing, especially since TK was ready to spend the rest of his life with Alex, but he’s not sad anymore when he thinks about Alex, and that by itself is a damn win in TK’s books. 

Which makes it that much harder for him to explain his hesitation and fear. If losing Alex almost killed him, losing Carlos, Buck, and Eddie now most certainly will. 

“It’s not...too fast, or too soon, or too much…” TK takes a deep breath as he attempts to put into words this gut-wrenching thing he’s been hiding his whole life. It’s something much deeper, darker, and something TK’s never admitted to anyone before, let alone to three people at once. He takes another breath, then another, and when he looks around the room, there’s nothing but patience, understanding, and warmth radiating from the three men surrounding him. 

The churning in his gut stops, and TK relaxes. They’re here because they want to be. Because they _choose_ to be. TK isn’t just someone they settled for, and he’s not some convenient stray they picked up off the streets or from a bar. They _know_ he’s damaged, that he comes with enough baggage to fill a small plane, but they’re here anyway because they _want_ him, freakish kinks and all, and everyone’s laying it all on the line here. 

For the first time in his life, TK doesn’t feel like he’s the only vulnerable person in the room, and he smiles easy for the first time in a long, long time. 

“I—” He swallows and shuts his eyes, then blurts, “I want you guys to use me. Make me do stuff even if it may look like I don’t want it. Make me feel things I don’t know how to ask for—”

“Make you so you can come to terms with who you are,” Buck finishes for him. “Make you so you don’t have to justify these perceived perversions in your head?”

TK twists the bunched up fabric of his shirt as his whole body burns with shame, but he nods none-the-less because it’s the truth. He wants to be pushed to his limits. Wants those limits broken so they can set new ones. He wants to move past all the barricades he put up in himself to please Alex, break them down with the help of these three men who he trusts despite not knowing them for very long. 

Maybe he’ll get hurt again in the process, but something deep inside him believes, truly, that Carlos will always be there to sooth away the pain and make him whole again. 

“I know it’s selfish, and...and we don’t have to if you don’t want to—”

Eddie growls and narrows his eyes, and this time, there’s no mistaking the predatory glint in his eyes. “Pick a word, doll.”

“Word?”

“Safe word,” Buck replies, and his hands are back on TK as his fingers find both of TK’s nipples. “So we know when you actually want us to stop.”

“Wait, so like fifty-shades?” 

Carlos laughs, and the sound is throaty and low. “You read the books?”

“Saw the movies,” TK gasps between sharp inhales as Buck rolls his nipples between his fingers. 

“No whips or chains,” Carlos says as he looks from Eddie to Buck then back to TK. “Not tonight anyways. But we need a word so we can keep you safe.”

“Mine’s just green, yellow, red,” Buck offers with an extra hard pinch of TK’s right nipple, and TK jumps with a curse. “Green means good, yellow means slow down, and red means stop the ride, I want off. Now, your word, sweetheart?”

TK’s reeling from the sensation of Buck’s fingers wreaking havoc on his nipples, and when a second pair of hands stroke up his thighs to cup his rapidly filling cock, TK’s mind blanks. “I—fuck—same. Colours. They’ll do for now.” 

Carlos’ throaty laughter wraps around him, and TK can’t help the smile pulling at his lips despite his body swimming in a sea of pin-prick pleasure. “Works for me.” 

They stop talking then, and TK’s dragged back into a world of sensation. Buck continues to roll and pinch and flick his nipples, and with every passing second, they grow hotter and hotter until they’re burning coals on his chest. He’s never had anyone, not even Carlos, pay them this much attention, and he’s torn between wanting the torture to stop and begging for more. 

Eddie massages TK’s crotch through his jeans, and despite the layers of fabric between them, the touch is no less intimate. TK spreads his legs wider as he presses into Eddie’s hand. The fabric tickles where it should be solid contact, and the glide of Eddie’s palm and fingernails sends gooseflesh along TK’s skin in waves. 

And he’s burning all over as he sits trapped between Eddie and Buck, his hands tangled behind his back and his legs spread like a wanton whore. He hardly recognizes the noises pouring from his lips, and a small part of him is embarrassed at the way his chest puffs out and the way his hips gyrate as he seeks more. 

TK loses himself in the here and now. In the skillful ministrations as Buck and Eddie pluck him like an instrument, playing a song only Carlos can hear. And Carlos’ eyes never leave him as he stands behind Eddie and leans on the back of Eddie’s chair. There’s fire in those eyes, desire and unchecked passion burning a flame so hot TK can feel it along his skin.

 _Carlos loves to watch._

Eddie’s words echo in his head like bells, and TK wants to put on a show for him. For all of them. He turns toward Buck and gazes up at him, then drops his eyes to the straining tent between Buck’s legs, hoping Buck will understand without him saying it. It takes a second, but Buck picks up quickly enough and smirks. 

He takes a step back, then pops the button on his jeans before taking a hold of the back of TK’s head, wrapping his fingers around a fistful of hair. It smarts, but not as much as when Eddie had him by the scalp, and TK swallows when Buck pushes his head down until he’s eye-level with Buck’s crotch. 

“You know what to do, sweetheart,” Buck commands, and there’s just enough iron in his voice to send a shiver down TK’s spine. 

He licks his dry lips, looks up at Buck’s stern face then to Carlos, then leans forward and takes Buck’s zipper pull between his teeth. The scrape of the zipper is deafening as he pulls it down, and when Buck offers no help freeing his cock, TK takes the elastic waistband of his boxers between his lips and pulls that down, too. 

It’s tricky, the angle is awkward, and it takes a few tries, but eventually Buck’s hard cock springs free and slaps TK across the cheek, and both Eddie and Carlos groan. Buck yanks TK’s head back with sharp force, and TK gasps. Without missing a beat, Buck shoves the head past TK’s lips and jams his cock down his throat in one swift thrust. 

TK’s chokes and coughs as his throat spasms, and his body convulses from the sudden intrusion. But beneath the struggle and the tears springing to his eyes is a sense of accomplishment that leaves TK floating. He’s doing it. He’s taking it even though he doesn’t think he can. Doesn’t think he should. 

Buck holds still, one hand stroking TK’s chin even as the other tightens in his hair. TK swallows and tries to pull back, testing for slack, but Buck has him pinned in place. It’s a long, suffocating moment before Buck pulls back, and TK gulps a single breath before Buck’s cock slides back down his throat. 

Fingers brush across TK’s nipples. More fingers fumble at the button and zipper of his pants. TK tries to focus, but he’s overwhelmed by sensation as his body comes alive under way too many pairs of hands. 

A hand gets around his cock, and TK’s vision whites out. It’s Carlos’ fingers flicking his nipples, Eddie’s hand stroking his erection, and Buck’s thickness sliding down his throat. It’s too much. It’s perfection TK never thought possible as he turns his body over to be used, to be pleasured. To be loved. 

The room quiets, the silence broken by TK’s choking gurgles and Buck’s hissing breaths, and TK finally finds his stride as he regains equilibrium. This is where he’s meant to be, this is what he’s meant to do, and these three men are meant for him. He swallows around Buck’s cock, and Buck’s hips stutter as he shoves further down TK’s throat. The fingers on his nipples tease and pinch and flick without mercy even as heat spreads from his chest to join the pool of fire between his legs. 

Eddie’s stroking him in time with Buck’s thrusts, and they settle into a punishing rhythm that has TK lightheaded. He doesn’t know when Carlos moved from behind Eddie to beside him, but when his voice—husky and commanding and sexy as all hell—whispers in his ear, TK’s world grinds to a halt. 

“Come for me, baby.”

TK’s eyes fly wide open as Buck’s cock shoves impossibly deep, and the burning, roiling pressure that’s been building low in his gut explodes. His body bows, his stomach clenching as ropes of his release paints Eddie’s hand, and he hangs in limbo for what feels like an eternity. Eddie strokes him through his orgasm, milking him until he’s empty and wrung out and ready to collapse. Buck withdraws from his mouth, cock glistening and still hard as steel, and leans down to plant a soft kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“Fuck,” he murmurs against the corner of TK’s mouth. “You almost got me there.”

TK grunts, then yelps in surprise as Buck ducks under him and hoists him over his shoulders. With his hands still tangled behind him, TK has no way to balance himself, but Buck is solid beneath him, his large hands safe and reassuring as he grasps TK’s thighs to keep him in place. 

Buck turns to Carlos and Eddie and growls, “We’re moving this damn party to the bedroom. Now.” 

TK never took Buck to be one to take charge, given how happily he followed Eddie’s directions the last time they got together, but the ring of authority in his voice sends a buzzing tingle through TK. Buck carries him down the hall to Carlos’ bedroom, and the familiar king-sized bed beckons with sheets so freshly made they’re begging to be rumpled and soiled. 

Buck tosses him onto the bed unceremoniously, and before TK can right himself, Buck’s big body looms over him and presses down as Buck claims his lips in a hungry kiss. Buck’s hard cock brushes across TK’s stomach, all smooth skin and burning with need, and TK remembers every bit of that monster nestled inside him. Is that what they’re going to do today? Is TK going to take both Buck and Eddie at the same time while Carlos fucked his throat again? 

He wants to ask, wants to work out the logistics of how the rest of the night will go so he can mentally prepare himself. But with every lick of Buck’s tongue in his mouth, his ability to form words abandons him a little more until he’s reduced to a mewling, moaning puddle. Somewhere along the way, Buck’s removed his pants, underwear, and shirt, freeing his hands so he can _finally_ reach around and wrap his arms around Buck. 

The man must be a magician, how else did he magic away his own clothes as well without TK even noticing? The contact feels good, like a final piece in the puzzle, and TK loses himself in the smoothness of Buck’s skin as his hands roam along the rippling muscles of Buck’s back and shoulders. Buck’s naked body on top of his is exhilarating, and TK ruts against Buck’s hip, his cock twitching and filling despite his recent orgasm. He’s not sure if it’s even safe for his dick to get this hard this quickly a second time, but TK is so far beyond caring. 

“Eddie, you good?” Carlos’ voice cuts through TK’s kiss-induced fog, and he strains to hear what Carlos and Eddie are plotting. 

“Yeah, fuck, it’s good enough,” Eddie replies, his voice impatient, laboured, and more breathless than TK’s ever heard it. “You’re still such a fucking tease.” 

Carlos chuckles and the room echoes with a sharp slap. Eddie curses, but this time, his voice is thick with need. The bed dips beside TK, and he breaks from Buck’s lips to find Eddie laying down next to him, his cheeks flushed and his beautiful brown eyes lust-blown. 

“Ever been the lucky Pierre, sweetheart?” Buck asks, his warm breath tickling TK’s ear. 

“The what?” 

“Oh, you’re about to find out, doll,” Eddie says as he pulls TK on top of him. 

Instead of having TK straddle him like last time, Eddie spreads his legs and pulls TK close. Behind him, Buck reaches around and stuffs a pillow under Eddie’s ass, and it dawns on him. _Holy shit._

Eddie reaches between their bodies and takes TK’s cock in his hand, giving it an appreciative stroke. “All ready to go, I see.” He winks, and TK’s face burns as he swallows a moan. Eddie guides TK to his entrance, all warm and slick, and TK finally catches up. 

“Wait, did Carlos—”

“Mhm, now get that gorgeous cock inside me,” Eddie growls. He scoots forward and presses his hole firmly against the head of TK’s cock. 

TK swallows again and rears up onto his knees. He grips his cock, looks up to find Carlos watching from the side of the bed, the lube bottle still in his hand, and pushes forward. There was a brief resistance at first, and Eddie’s hitched breath gives TK pause, but when he makes to stop, Eddie shoots him a glare and shakes his head. 

“Eddie likes a little burn,” Buck whispers in his ear, his broad chest scorching against TK’s back. “You’re not hurting him. Just give it to him.” 

Large hands grip TK’s hips, urging him, guiding him, and TK closes his eyes as Eddie’s tight heat envelops him. It’s just slick enough, and TK’s entire body shudders as pleasure rolls through him in waves, but before he can brace himself to pull back, Buck’s hand between his shoulder blades stops him. 

“Hold still sweetheart.” 

The snick of a lube bottle snaps TK out of his haze, and he looks up in time to see Carlos drizzling lube on Buck’s outstretched hand. A second later, cool slick presses against his hole, and TK’s breath catches. “Oh, fuck—” 

“Relax, baby,” Carlos coos as he crawls onto the bed next to them. 

He strokes a gentle hand down TK’s arm and up his flank, and TK melts under that simple touch. He leans forward, chest resting on Eddie’s, and relaxes his body as Carlos pries his cheeks apart. Buck massages around his hole before slipping a finger inside, and the sensation along with his cock buried inside Eddie sends a shudder through him. 

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” he chants, his legs trembling as he forces himself to hold still, and curses when Eddie clenches around him playfully. “Fuck, Eddie, _please—”_

“Okay, okay.” Eddie kisses his temple and strokes his hair, and TK sighs. 

Buck’s finger slides in and out of him, and just when TK thinks he’s ready, he adds a second, and the fresh burn takes his breath away. Buck’s fingers are massive, just like everything else about him, and TK tries not to think about the girth of his cock. Tries not to think about how that thick cock would feel inside him while he’s buried deep inside Eddie. 

When the soft head of Buck’s cock finally eases past TK’s ring of well-stretched muscle, he forgets how to breathe. Tight heat overwhelms him, both of his own body and Eddie’s, and the sensation is indescribable. He’s filled to burst and wrapped in molten velvet, and his body can’t decide whether to thrust forward or push back. 

Buck solves his conundrum for him as he holds onto TK’s hips and thrusts into him so hard he flies forward, pushing his cock deeper into Eddie. It feels incredible, and TK already knows he’ll never get enough of this as Buck pulls back and pistons back in, sending TK’s cock impossibly deep inside Eddie. There’s so much heat, so much friction, so much everything that TK can no longer tell where Buck and Eddie ends and where he begins.

Beside him, Carlos is stroking his cock as he watches. TK reaches over and bats Carlos’ hand away and wraps his hand around Carlos’ cock, and sweet satisfaction washes over him when Carlos’ eyes flutter shut with a muttered curse. TK doesn’t have to worry about setting the rhythm, Buck’s taking care of that, washing both TK and Eddie away in the ebb and flow of his passion. 

When Carlos comes—his sticky release coating TK’s fingers and Eddie’s chest—he slams their mouths together in a desperate kiss. The sweet metallic tang of blood fills TK’s mouth, but he hardly tastes it as he swallows Carlos’ grunts, his forearm burning as he continues to stroke until he’s milked every last drop of come from Carlos’ cock. 

Without thinking, he brings his come covered fingers to Eddie’s lips, and Eddie takes the digits into his mouth, licking and sucking until they’re squeaky clean. Eddie licking Carlos’ come off his fingers sends a jolt of pleasure down his spine, and TK shudders as his sweat-soaked body glides against Eddie’s trapped cock. 

“Christ—fuck—I can’t—I’m gonna—” Eddie writhes and bucks, and TK slams forward as Buck presses against his back. 

“Come, Eds, come.” Buck grabs the back of Eddie’s head and pulls him up for a crushing kiss, and the warm splash of Eddie’s come coats TK’s stomach even as his body clamps around TK’s cock. 

Buck curses, his thrusts growing feral and desperate, and it’s too fucking much. TK comes with a shout, spilling inside Eddie’s pliant body, and everything stills as Buck’s passion coats _his_ insides. Buck collapses on top of him, crushing him to Eddie’s chest, and the three of them lay there in a pile of sweaty limbs and gasping breaths, too spent to roll off despite the crushing weight. 

TK struggles to keep his eyes open, but the lull of sleep is too strong. To fall asleep wrapped up in Eddie and Buck and Carlos is like a dream, and tonight, that dream came true. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Buck rolls off with a groan, his cock slipping from TK’s abused hole. Then strong hands roll him off Eddie, and he shudders as his cock slips from the warmth of Eddie’s body. 

“You guys are fucking incredible,” Carlos whispers as he wipes TK down with a warm, moist towel. “So fucking incredible.”

“Next time,” Buck murmurs, his big arms snaking around TK’s waist even as Eddie rolls over and slings a leg over TK’s thighs, “you’re joining.” 

And the sound of laughter wraps around TK like a blanket as he falls into a dreamless slumber, tucked safely in the arms of his boyfriends. 


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos brings three warm towels from the bathroom into his bedroom, his lips twitching into a fond smile as he looks upon the pile of bodies tangled in his king sized bed. As always, Eddie’s on the bottom of the dog pile, with TK sandwiched in the middle, and Buck, the heaviest of them, slumped on top, his body heaving as he tries to catch his breath. 

It’s been three months since TK brought the four of them together. Three months of Buck, Eddie, and TK practically living at Carlos’ place because none of them are fit to drive after the sort of love-making sessions they have. 

And Carlos fucking loves it. 

Buck grunts when Eddie wheezes a cough, and the big man rolls to the side, giving TK space to prop himself up and allowing Eddie to draw breath. The three of them smile lazily at each other, and when Carlos comes around with the towels, all three greet him with appreciative groans. 

Eddie takes two towels from Carlos, like he always insists on doing, and wipes the remnant of their love-making from TK and Buck’s bellies, making sure to give their spent cocks extra attention. Carlos cleans Eddie’s stomach, chest, neck, then leans down and plants a kiss on the corner of Eddie’s mouth. 

“You three look like you had fun,” he says and winks. 

TK’s face burns a bright tomato red as he wraps his arms around Carlos’ neck and kisses him deeply, his tongue tasting of strawberries. Carlos hums, dropping the towel so he can slide his arms around TK’s naked torso, and presses past TK’s lips to lick into his eager mouth. 

He loves kissing TK like this after a bought of hard sex with Buck and Eddie, when the taste of all three of them mingle on Carlos’ tongue. He loves the way TK kisses him after Buck and Eddie take him apart and put him back together. He’s free and unhindered by fear and insecurities, and what comes through is pure, unadulterated TK. 

TK’s lips are soft, his body pliant, his skin damp and warm, and the smell of raw sex in the room draws Carlos in. He indulges in claiming TK’s mouth, and in turn, claiming the mouths of his other two lovers as he feasts on what they’d previously devoured. TK moans, his fingers threading through Carlos’ hair, and when he presses his lithe body to Carlos’ chest, Carlos wishes he’d gotten undressed before getting those towels. 

Another pair of lips press to the back of his neck, and he breaks from the kiss with a contented sigh. 

“Welcome home, babe,” Buck murmurs into his ear, nipping the lobe. 

Carlos shudders and regrets just a little that he didn’t get naked the moment he got home from work and saw his boyfriends tangled in bed. Though, who can blame him for being a little mesmerized with the view? He could have joined, but there’s something about taking a step back and watching, about being in the moment without being involved, that drives him wild. So he watched and enjoyed the show. 

“Have you guys eaten?” Carlos asks. 

“No,” Eddie replies. He pushes onto his elbows and grins at Carlos, his eyes twinkling. “We were waiting for you for dinner, then Buck came home without a shirt on and one thing led to another and—” He gestures at Buck—still draped over Carlos’ back—and TK and chuckles. 

It’s not unusual for Carlos to pick up overtime. Sometimes it’s not even voluntary. When that happens, TK, Buck, and Eddie always wait for him for dinner. He feels bad that they always end up eating dinner at some ungodly hour, but he also can’t help feeling loved. 

“Why wasn’t Buck wearing a shirt?”

“Something about helping someone after he’d already gotten changed and the shirt didn’t make it,” TK says with a shrug. The tone of his voice suggests he doesn’t believe whatever story Buck fed them one little bit. 

And Buck knows it. “Hey, what’s a guy to do when a little old lady comes running for help while the rest of the crew’s out on a call?”

“And what did she need your shirt for?” TK counters.

“Her cat was stuck in a tree and if it wasn’t for my shirt, I’d have a lot more scratches.” Buck rubs the thin, red lines on his shoulder and pouts. 

“I thought that was TK.” Carlos winks and hops off the bed before TK can smack him. “Well, if you lot can find it in you to get dressed, I’ll go make some dinner.”

Eddie swings his legs over TK and rolls off the bed in a graceful blur of tanned skin. He takes Carlos’ elbow and pulls him close, then leans forward and nips Carlos’ jaw with devious intent. “Dinner’s in the oven. We waited until Buck was done assembling the lasagna before dragging him off to the bedroom.” He traces a finger down Carlos’ chest and finds his nipple with precision. “I can go get it warming. Why don’t you join us for a little fun while we wait?”

Carlos swallows a moan. He wants nothing more than to rip off his clothes and crawl into bed with not one, not two, but three hot men, but he also knows if he did that, they wouldn’t be eating until breakfast. As it stands, TK already forgets to eat at the best of times, and if Buck went to all that effort making them a lasagna from scratch, Carlos doesn’t want to waste it because his dick had other ideas. 

“Why don’t we eat first, then we can get freaky for dessert?” 

Eddie’s smile falters, but he shrugs and takes a step back. He picks up a random t-shirt off the floor and pulls it over his head, then grabs the pair of sweatpants hanging off the foot of the bed. “Sure. I’ll go get the oven going.” 

Without a backward glance, Eddie walks out of the room. Carlos frowns after him, but when he turns back to Buck and TK, looking for answers, they both avoid his eyes and hastily get dressed before following Eddie out the bedroom. 

What the hell? Was it something he said? With a sigh, Carlos collects the now cold and soiled towels, throws them into the laundry basket, then follows the trio out the bedroom and down the hall into the kitchen. 

Eddie hands him sparkling water, because they don’t drink alcohol when TK’s around, and stares at him with calculating eyes. Behind him, Buck and TK are snuggled on the couch, their eyes trained on them, their bodies coiled with tension as if they’re expecting something to happen. Carlos turns his attention back to Eddie and swallows at the intensity of Eddie’s stare. 

Shit. Is he in trouble? 

Eddie opens his mouth as if about to say something, but he clamps his mouth shut and kisses Carlos on the cheek instead. “C’mon,” he says with a tilt of his head, and it’s as if the whole room lets out a relieved breath. “Let’s finish that movie we started the other night before Buck passes out again.”

“Hey,” Buck protests weakly as he shuffles closer to TK, making room on the couch for Carlos and Eddie to get comfortable, and they settle into the movie. 

When the timer goes off, Eddie gets up and serves them piping hot lasagna with a Greek salad. Carlos tries to catch Eddie’s eyes, wants to make sure Eddie’s okay, but Eddie just shakes his head before turning his attention back to the TV. 

They don’t get freaky for dessert. 

When Carlos crawls into bed tucked between TK and Buck, Eddie reaches over and touches his jaw before turning over, and the last thing Carlos sees is a strange sadness hanging over Eddie’s backside before sleep claims him too. 

===

Things go back to normal the next morning, and although it bothers Carlos that Eddie won’t tell him what’s wrong, he stops fretting over every little thing Eddie does or doesn’t do as the days go by. 

TK, Buck, and Eddie rotate through twenty-four hour shifts for a week, then Carlos ends up on nights for ten days after that. When he eventually gets off at seven in the morning, and they finally have the same day off, Carlos barely manages to stay under the speed limit as he rushes home, knowing TK, Buck, and Eddie are there waiting for him. 

The front door flies open before he gets a chance to stick the key in the lock, and his cock twitches when a pair of hands drag him inside by the front of his shirt. Eddie, gloriously naked and hard, pulls him in for a crushing kiss as the door slams shut behind him. He moans into Eddie’s hot mouth, then chases Eddie’s teasing lips and tongue as Eddie dodges backwards. 

“C’mon,” Eddie coos, and Carlos barely kicks off his shoes before he’s being dragged down the hall toward the bedroom. 

TK and Buck are a tangle of long limbs and smooth skin when Carlos stumbles through the door, and Eddie smirks over his shoulder. “These two are a goddamn handful sometimes,” he says. “Glad you’re finally here to help.”

“Oh, I plan to do more than just help,” Carlos growls. He rips off his shirt and shucks his pants in record time, tripping over his socks, and groans when he finally, finally, lays his hands on TK’s naked skin. “Fuck, but I’ve missed you guys.”

Buck untangles from TK’s arms and reaches for Carlos, his large hand circling around Carlos’ neck as he yanks him down. Their lips meet, and there’s nothing soft about the way Buck claims his mouth. Hands ghost over Carlos’ chest, stomach, thighs even as Buck licks past his lips in earnest strokes, and Carlos melts into the tangle of bodies around him. 

“Missed you, papi,” TK whispers into his ear, and Carlos nearly comes from the nickname and the moist warmth of TK’s breath. He pulls away from Buck, or maybe Buck releases him, he’s not sure anymore, and turns to find TK waiting for him. 

His lips are plump and glistening, begging to be kissed and devoured, and Carlos happily obliges as he pulls TK in. He loves all three of his boyfriends, loves kissing them all and touching them all, but there’s something special about the way TK yields to him that takes Carlos’ breath away every damn time. It’s sweet and spicy, shy and bold, and Carlos can’t get enough of it no matter how many times he claims those plump lips. 

TK moans into his mouth, and Carlos swallows them like a man dying of thirst. Another pair of lips join them, and TK breaks away to press a soft kiss to the corner of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie smiles, a soft thing that turns his honey browns into something liquid and magical, and TK melts under Eddie’s touch. 

Carlos sits back on his haunches and watches, mesmerized by the beautiful men in front of him, hypnotized by the site of plush lips and inquisitive fingers and fluttering eyelashes. And the noises. God, the noises. TK mews as Eddie dives deeper, and Eddie’s soft grunts send shivers down Carlos’ spine. 

Without taking his eyes off TK and Eddie, Carlos takes Buck’s hand and pulls him up. “Go kiss them,” he commands, and something delicious thrills through him when Buck grins before joining TK and Eddie in a three-way kiss. 

Three gloriously naked men, three pairs of beautiful eyes, three sets of luscious lips, and they’re all Carlos’. His to command and his to witness. His. 

Buck brushes a featherlight kiss on TK’s cheek, then Eddie’s, and the two break apart as they both claim Buck’s lips. Flashes of pink tongue and pearlescent teeth. Sharp inhales and breathless moans. Wandering hands and demanding fingertips. Supple flesh and shifting muscle. 

Carlos holds his breath as he drinks it all in, etching the scene unfolding in front of him into his brain as he strokes his rock-hard cock with idle fingers. He can almost feel the hot press of Eddie’s lips, taste the sweetness of TK’s tongue. Can almost hear Buck’s voice whispering in their ears as he glances at Carlos with witchfire in his smokey grey-blue eyes. 

His senses overwhelm him, and Carlos shudders under the onslaught. He likes to watch. No, he loves to watch, because it allows him to be in the moment without missing a single thing. It allows him to feel without touching. To taste and smell and see everything that’s dear to him. He wants every part of Eddie and Buck and TK, and the idea of being lost in the moment and missing out on even the tiniest piece of any of them terrifies him. 

That’s not to say Carlos doesn’t enjoy sinking his cock into a slick, pliant body. Nor does he not enjoy the press of something hot and hard inside him. He loves the physical contact, but only when there’s just the two of them. When he can afford to focus on one person one hundred percent without missing out. 

So he takes his pleasure in watching. In experiencing through the eyes of his lovers as their bodies writhe in ecstasy. 

And when he’s in the right mood, he likes to direct as well. “TK, baby,” he says, moving closer until he can almost touch TK. “Get down and taste Eddie’s cock.” 

TK glances at him, and Carlos’ breath catches at the blush creeping up TK’s neck. How, after all the debauched things they’ve done to this point, does TK still remain so innocent and pure? 

Eddie shifts back on the bed, his legs spreading as he sinks into a large pillow, and he beckons with a lazy, lopsided grin. “C’mere then.” 

TK licks his lips, and the flash of pink sends a jolt straight to Carlos’ cock. He crawls between Eddie’s legs, making a show of it. His slender hips sway to some silent beat, and long muscles shift beneath smooth skin as he settles between the vee of Eddie’s spread thighs. With another backward glance over his shoulder, TK grins before leaning down and taking the flushed head of Eddie’s cock into his mouth. 

He doesn’t waste time teasing, just goes right in and swallows Eddie whole like he forgot his gag reflex back in New York City. Eddie’s leg twitches, and he lets out a long, drawn out moan as his cock nestles down TK’s velvety throat. 

“Buck,” Carlos turns to the hulking man kneeling beside TK. “Kiss Eddie. Kiss him for me. Kiss him until he forgets his own damn name.” 

Maybe Carlos is still a little hung up on what happened two weeks ago, but he wants to see Eddie come apart. Wants to chase away those clouds hanging over him. Wants his happy little bubble back. 

Buck obliges with a wicked grin, then shuffles up to Eddie on his knees before taking Eddie’s face in both hands. His hands are massive, long, graceful fingers splayed out until they cover nearly all of Eddie’s flushed cheeks and chiseled jaw. Then he bends down and takes Eddie’s mouth like he owns it. Like it’s his to nibble and tease and devour. Like he’s never going to get enough of that sweet taste. 

Carlos sucks in a sharp breath and holds it, his eyes trained on the way Eddie’s muscles twitch, the way his body arches. Trained on his fingers spasming around fistfuls of TK’s hair. Trained on the bob of his throat as he tries to keep up with Buck’s assault on his lips. His body is flushed, and the bright morning sunlight bounces off his glistening, tanned skin. 

It’s gorgeous. It’s so fucking hot. And a million times better than any porn Carlos will ever find. 

“Stroke Buck’s cock, Eds,” Carlos whispers, voice hoarse and a bit tight.

Eddie let’s go of TK’s hair with one hand and grasps Buck’s cock—so hard the head is purple and leaking a stream—and strokes in time with TK’s bobbing head. Buck thrusts into Eddie’s fist, hips jerking, and he tilts Eddie’s head back and attacks his mouth with renewed vigour. 

Moans, hisses, hitched breaths. They send Carlos soaring higher as he strokes his own cock. Faster. Harder. With purpose. 

TK’s ass wiggles in the air as he reaches a hand between his legs, pinching the base of his cock as if he’s trying to stave off the inevitable. His back arches, muscles tense in a beautiful bow of tension, and Carlos wants to sink into that quivering pink hole. Wants to drape himself over TK’s back and feel him shudder beneath him as he drives his cock into that pliant, lithe body. 

But Carlos doesn’t. Doesn’t dare lose focus on the other two kissing like their lives depends on it. Kissing like it’s their only way to draw breath. Kissing because Carlos told them to. Commanded them to. 

He wants a better look. Wants a wider angle so he can take it all in. He clambers off the bed on shaky legs and retreats to the large leather chair in the corner of the room. The leather is cool on his flushed skin as he takes a seat, and when he’s comfortable, he licks the palm of his hand and grasps his cock once more. 

It should be perfect. It is perfect. Except something shifts in Eddie. In the way his body tenses and stills. In the way he breaks from Buck’s lips and eases TK off his cock. Carlos freezes, cock in hand, when his eyes meet Eddie’s. Anger and hurt and confusion fight for dominance in Eddie’s bright brown eyes. 

“Why did you leave?” Eddie asks, voice thick and strained. 

“What?” Carlos blinks and tries to make sense of it all. He didn’t leave. He’s right here.

Eddie rolls past Buck off the bed and stalks toward Carlos. “Why’d you get off the bed?”

“Uh—”

“Why won’t you ever just—” Eddie rakes a shaky hand through his hair and looks away before swinging his angry gaze back on Carlos. “You’re always—I get you like to watch and all, but—” He takes a sharp breath and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth, and his fists clench and unclench by his naked thighs as if he’s trying his hardest not to take a swing at Carlos. 

“You know what?” Eddie says after a long, drawn out pause, his eyes red-rimmed and angry. “Forget it. Fuck this man. It’s just like last time. I just—I can’t. Not again.” He glares at Carlos one last time, then turns and grabs his clothes off the floor before storming out of the room. 

Carlos stares at the spot Eddie was just a moment ago, then looks at Buck and TK. What the fuck just happened? What did he do? 

“What—”

“Carlos,” TK says on an exhale and scoots off the bed. His movements are jerky, and he avoids Carlos’ eyes as he, too, picks out his clothes from the pile on the floor. “I don’t know what’s going on with you. And, frankly, I’m not even sure if I get to be upset. It’s just, you’re so different when it’s the four of us.” 

“Different how?” Carlos looks up at TK and he wants to grab the smaller man by the shoulders and shake some answers out of him. 

TK shrugs, then pulls his hoodie over his head. “Just, different. Like you don’t want to be here,” he says, then follows Eddie out the room without a backwards glance. 

Carlos turns to Buck, and his stomach drops to the floor at the look on Buck’s face. “Please, Buck, before you leave too, at least tell me you know what’s going on?” 

Buck sighs and pats the space next to him on the bed. Carlos crosses the room and sits next to him gingerly, afraid if he moved too fast that Buck would bolt too. 

“Look, man,” Buck starts, “I’m not one to judge or anything. You know that. And I get you love watching us get freaky, and honestly, it’s really hot, but I guess both Eddie and me, we’re both a bit hung up on how things went down.”

“How things went down?”

“Like, after we graduated.”

Carlos stares at Buck for a moment, then it dawns on him, and Carlos wants to smack himself in the face. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Buck picks at an imaginary lint on his naked thigh and takes a deep breath. “And TK’s not sure where he stands in all this. We got history, and I think he feels like because he’s the new guy, that he doesn’t really get a say. Which is bullshit, but sometimes, no one can get inside TK’s head like you can.”

“And I’m not here to do it because—” Carlos scrubs a hand down his face and shuts his eyes against the bright morning sun. “Because I thought—”

Buck squeezes his thigh, and when Carlos opens his eyes once more, Buck is staring at him with apprehension. “We’re...not wrong in wanting to do this, right? You’re not going to—”

Carlos grabs the back of Buck’s head and slams their mouths together, swallowing the rest of that sentence. When he left Buck and Eddie after graduation, he thought that was what they wanted. That they wanted to have a relationship with each other and there was no place for Carlos. He should have asked. Should have used his words instead of assuming that’s what his lovers and best friends wanted. 

And he’s assuming again and that assumption’s hurt the most important people in his life. 

Buck stiffens, then melts into the kiss with a soft sigh. A large hand cradles Carlo’s cheek, thumb brushing across his skin with so much tenderness Carlos wants to crawl into Buck’s lap and stay there. So he does, and strong arms circle around his back and hold him close. 

The kiss ebbs and flows in intensity, but there’s an underlying softness that soothes Carlos. Lets him know that he hasn’t completely fucked it all up to shit. That he can still fix this, and that Buck, goofball, class clown, Bambi clumsy Buck, will be here to hold him up every step of the way. 

Carlos pulls back when the need for air becomes too much, and he stares into the depth of Buck’s blue-grey eyes. “Fuck, I need to fix this.”

“Yup,” Buck replies, popping the p with flourish. “And I know exactly how you can do it.”

“Oh?” Carlos cocks an eyebrow at Buck, and the look on Buck’s face is both exhilarating and terrifying. 

===

Carlos swallows and tests the ropes around his wrists for the hundredth time as if this time, the knots will miraculously undo themselves and free him. He can’t see, not with his own silk tie wrapped around his eyes, and he can’t hear because Buck, that asshole, put noise cancelling headphones over his ears. 

The sheets are soft against his naked backside, and there’s enough slack in the rope tying his hands to the headboard for him to ease tension from his shoulders. The room is warm, but he can’t help the shiver running through him as he waits in complete darkness and total silence, as naked as the day he was born. And hard. 

God, he’s so hard, and it’s all Buck’s doing. 

When he agreed to let Buck help him make it up to Eddie and TK for being an insensitive jerk, he thought they’d have a sit-down meal somewhere where they get to use words to express their feelings, like adults. He did not expect to be tied down and blindfolded and teased until he’s ready to explode with a plug stretching his ass. 

He knows he can put an end to it any time he wants. Knows that no matter what Buck, TK, and Eddie are planning, that they’d stop everything if Carlos just says the word. Despite his apprehension, though, he’s also curious what’s going to happen. 

Carlos turns his head toward the door and tries to pick up even the slightest sound. Something. Anything to let him know what the fuck is happening outside his bedroom. Buck planned it all and told Carlos to just sit back and enjoy the ride, whatever the hell that means, then he tricked Carlos out of his clothes and into bed and the rest, well. Carlos tugs on the rope again and sighs. 

He fucked up royally with Eddie and TK, and Buck too, and wanted to make real amends with real apologies. How he's supposed to do in the state he’s in right now is beyond him. But, he owes Buck an apology as much as he owes Eddie and TK, and if this is how Buck wants him to do it, there are worse things.

Carlos forces himself to not think about worse things, and focuses on relaxing his body as he waits for what’s to come. He moves his hips and inhales sharply when the plug shifts inside him. It’s big and metal, and it hits his prostate with delicious and savage precision. It took Buck some time working the damn thing in, and now that it's nestled there, Carlos enjoys the fullness. 

The mattress dips to his right, and Carlos turns to the only stimulation he’s gotten since the doorbell rang a lifetime ago. He strains to hear, blinks behind the blindfold as if that’ll help him see through layers of silk, and his entire body is on fire. The mattress dips again to his left, and Carlos wants to scream. 

“Hey,” comes Buck’s soft, husky voice in his ear through the headphones, and Carlos whimpers as he turns his head left then right, trying to locate the source of the sound. “Woah, calm down. It’s okay.” A finger traces along his jaw, and Carlos can’t help the full-body shudder that runs through him. 

Without sight and only hearing what comes through the headphones, Carlos’ other senses kick into overdrive. The touch, so soft and tender, feels like a burning brand against his skin. More touches join the first: feather-light strokes up and down his chest, tender caresses along his legs, teasing lips dot ticklish kisses up his neck, along his jaw, across his lips, and Carlos cries out as he strains for a firmer touch. 

His body is on a razor sharp edge, his skin on fire as he tries to and fails to anticipate what the next touch will be like, where it’ll land, and whose fingers and lips are on him. He shakes his head some more, but each time he thinks he’s dislodged the headphones, someone places them firmly back in place. 

“P-please,” he begs, voice cracking when something moist and hot grazes across the head of his cock. “I want to—I need to—” 

“Shh,” a voice—Buck? TK? Eddie?—shushes him through the headphones, then all is quiet again. 

Fingers and palms and lips are joined by drips of ice water and something actually scorching. Fire? Candle? Carlos has his answer when a drop of something molton lands on his chest, and his cry of shock bounces off the walls of the bedroom. 

“Tell us how it makes you feel.” The voice belongs to Buck, Carlos is sure, but he doesn’t know how to answer. It hurts, the not knowing, the uncertainty, the shock of burning heat, and suddenly, he gets it. This is all they want from him when he takes a step back. An open line of communication. Reassurance. Because when he retreats to his corner to watch, to satiate his own needs, he forgets the others can’t read his mind. 

All they see is their partner pulling away, not participating, not sharing a part of himself. Not being theirs. And the uncertainty must have been killing them. When Carlos left Buck and Eddie the first time, it took them years before they were able to talk like friends again. Carlos chalked it up to the awkwardness of how they parted, where one day he just packed up his shit and moved out of their shared apartment. But, maybe, it took them so long to reconnect because Buck and Eddie were hurting. 

Sure, Carlos was hurting too, but for completely different and self-created reasons that seem so stupid now. He should have communicated, just like he should have communicated with his partners about how watching them together actually makes him feel. About how much he loves them. About how he’d never, ever walk out on them. 

Another drop of liquid fire lands on his skin, lower this time, on his hip, and Carlos jerks. The not knowing hurts more than the act, and his chest aches for all the pain he put his lovers through. 

“I’m sorry,” Carlos blurts through clenched teeth as another drop of wax lands on his stomach. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t think”—another drop—“didn’t know”—and another, close to his nipple, and it steals his breath as the sudden shock of pain soothes into jagged pleasure. “I won’t—I’m not leaving. Not again. Not ever. Please—” he begs. 

Wax splashes across his stomach, stopping at the base of his cock, and Carlos gasps. His body tenses, bows with tension, then sags as three pairs of soft lips kiss along his damp skin. Each kiss is a sign of acceptance. A brand that marks him as theirs. A promise of forgiveness. Suddenly, Carlos is as sure as the sun is hot and the stars are bright that the lips pressing kisses into his jaw belong to TK, and the one lapping tenderly at his nipple is Buck, and the teeth nipping at his inner thigh belong to Eddie. 

Someone removes his tie—damp with tears—from his eyes, and Carlos blinks into the dimly lit bedroom. TK hovers above him, eyes twinkling, lips glistening, and his smile is wonderful and soft. 

“TK, baby,” Carlos croaks and his voice cracks. “Please I—”

Gentle fingers press against Carlos’ lips, and TK’s smile turns sad. “When Buck and Eddie told me you like to watch, I didn’t know what that meant. Like, really meant. Then you just, you only touch me when we’re alone, and I thought maybe—” he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Buck strokes a thumb across TK’s cheek, and TK leans into the touch as if to draw strength. “I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about having me with you guys. That I was intruding.”

“Baby, you’re not—”

“I know that now. Buck cornered me one day and we talked it out.” TK turns to Buck with a reproachful glare, but the look lacks heat as he tries not to smile. 

Carlos breathes a sigh of relief, then freezes again when sharp teeth nip the thin skin of his inner thigh. Eddie.

“I don’t care that you like to watch, Reyes,” Eddie says, nips Carlos’ thigh again, then continues, “You can watch. But we need you with us, too.” He looks up the plane of Carlos’ body, eyes burning with so much fear that it breaks Carlos’ heart. His gaze is trained on Carlos and Carlos alone. “I need you. With me. I don’t know if I can handle you walking out on us again.”

Pain flashes across those liquid brown eyes, and Carlos’s heart breaks all over again. He had no idea he’d hurt Eddie this badly, and he’ll spend the rest of his life making it up to Eddie if that’s what it takes. He should have known. Eddie was always the most sensitive of them all. The one who puts up the thickest armour to protect his soft center because he’d seen more shit during his deployment than any man should in a lifetime. 

“Eds,” Carlos whispers. “I watch you guys because I don’t want to miss anything. You’re all so damn gorgeous and I—I can’t believe you’re mine, all three of you.” He turns to Buck and TK, trying to inject as much sincerity into his voice as he can. “I should have explained myself. Shouldn’t have assumed you can read my mind. I’m so sorry I’ve been so dumb.” 

Eddie’s lips twitch into a smile, and his gaze flick to TK then back to Carlos. “Yeah you are, and it amazes me how your dumb ass bagged someone like TK, but I’m grateful for it.” He crawls up Carlos’ body and straddles his hips, then turns to TK and brushes a strand of loose hair from his brows. “We’re happy you’re here, cariño. Don’t you ever doubt that.” 

Before TK can respond, Eddie leans forward and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips the way he used to kiss Carlos and Buck. The same way Carlos learned to kiss TK because there’s no sweeter way to kiss someone than that simple, tender gesture. TK sighs, then turns his head slightly to capture Eddie’s lips.

Carlos looks up as TK thoroughly explores Eddie’s mouth, their hard cocks bumping and rubbing as they pull each other closer until their arms are around each other. The angle is incredibly hot, and Carlos can’t help but groan when the two break apart and glance down at him with matching devilish glints in their eyes. 

“You like to watch, right?” Eddie asks, breathless and debauched. Carlos nods, not trusting his own voice. “Then watch.” 

Eddie yanks TK across Carlos’ body and pushes him backwards until TK’s straddling Carlos’ face. His hole winks invitingly, but no matter how hard Carlos tries, he can’t reach the pink bud for a taste. Eddie shuffles forward until he’s sitting across Carlos’ chest, then takes both his and TK’s cocks in the same hand, stroking both with slick fingers. 

“Watch him come apart, Reyes,” Eddie hisses, his hand moving faster. 

And Carlos watches, afraid to blink as he drinks in TK’s quivering thighs and stuttering hips, and every time Eddie’s fist twists around the heads of their cocks, TK’s soft gasps and mewling moans tug at Carlos in all the right places. 

Large hands stroke up the inside of Carlos’ legs, pushing them apart, and Carlos forgets how to breathe when Buck, it’s got to be Buck, pulls on the plug inside him. He forces air out of his lungs, his body tense as he tries to relax as much as he can with TK and Eddie gyrating over his face. 

Buck tugs on the plug again, twists it, then thrusts it back in, and the damn thing hits Carlos’ prostate so hard he sees stars. His entire body aches as he fights against the urge to clench down. As he resists the temptation to rip through his restraints (not that he can) so he can touch and taste every inch of naked skin bared to him. 

Above him, TK’s hips lose their rhythm as he thrusts desperately into Eddie’s slick fist. His breath hitches and stutters every time the edge of his spongy head catches on the head of Eddie’s cock, and Carlos wants nothing more than to get his mouth around both cocks. Wants nothing more than to taste and feel for himself. 

Behind Eddie, Buck wraps a hand around Carlos’ cock and strokes him a few times as he works the plug from Carlos’ body. Carlos keens at the loss of that fullness, but he doesn’t stay empty for long. Buck’s cock is soft and hard and velvety smooth as it slides inside him without resistance, but the thickness knocks the breath out of him anyway. 

Everything about Buck is big: big heart, big shoulders, big hands, and his cock is no different as he fills Carlos completely. The stretch burns deliciously through him, sending jolts of pleasure down his cock and up his spine. Buck holds still, one big hand wrapped around Carlos’ cock, the other cradling Carlos’ ass, fingers tender and massaging. 

It feels so incredible to be filled like this. To be spread open and claimed. To be possessed both figuratively and literally by the three men occupying his body. Carlos takes a deep breath, then another, and tries to remember why he thought he’d miss out if he let himself be swept up in TK, Eddie, and Buck. 

They’d never let him get lost, not when he’s got three tethers. 

Buck murmurs something to Eddie, who passes the message to TK’s ear. TK glances down at Carlos, his lust-blown eyes brimming with love and mischief, then twists around and unties the rope holding Carlos’ hands to the headboard. Nimble fingers pick at the knots around Carlos’ wrists, and it takes no time before Carlos is free. 

Free to palm TK’s ass. Free to stroke up Eddie’s thighs. Free to reach around them and grope for Buck’s hand. To finally have all three of them within arms reach. Buck squeezes his fingers, then lets go and wraps a strong arm around Carlos’ leg, giving himself leverage to finally, finally, thrust. 

Light explodes in Carlos’ vision, and he bows off the mattress as Buck pulls back and slams back into him once more. Above him, TK’s thrusting into Eddie’s fist once more, and Carlos waste no time as he grabs those slender hips and pulls TK down for a taste. 

Musk and clean sweat flood his tongue, and TK’s guttural cry urges him on as he laps at the pink puckered hole. It’s a struggle to hold TK still, especially when Buck’s taking him apart thrust after thrust. Strong fingers cover his, and Carlos pulls back to find Eddie’s hand on his, helping him pin TK in place. Behind Eddie, Buck’s nipping and licking along the slope of Eddie’s shoulder even as he pistons into Carlos. 

They’ve come full circle, and what a fucking gorgeous circle it is. 

Time loses its hold on him, on them. Carlos loses himself in the slide of Buck’s cock, in the strength of Eddie’s hand, in TK’s sweet taste and sweeter screams of ecstasy. And in the process of losing himself, Carlos finds himself in the middle of it all. 

Carlos finds himself. 

Pressure builds inside him like a volcano ready to erupt, and Carlos is powerless against it, riding along the ebb and flow of fiery passion. It pushes against his skin, threatens to overwhelm him and drag him under, and when it finally does, a kaleidoscope of colours explode behind his eyes. 

He hangs in limbo, body taut, cock twitching, until his orgasm blows through him like a tempest. When he sags back down into the welcoming mattress, there are three extra bodies collapsing on top of him. The weight is welcome. It anchors him, holds him exactly where he should be. He sighs, content and satiated and thoroughly fucked, and it’s another few beats of silence filled with ragged breathing before someone stirs. 

TK flops next to Carlos and snuggles into the hollow of his body. Eddie crawls up behind Carlos, arms snaking around his waist, and Buck spoons TK’s back, his long arm draped across both TK’s and Carlos’ hips. 

And the last thing Carlos sees as he drifts off to sleep is Buck’s plush lips pulled in a smug but content smile. 

They spend the rest of the day dozing and fooling around. Sometimes all four of them together, sometimes in pairs when the other two are asleep or recovering. There’s nothing quite like waking up to the sound of Buck getting fucked within an inch of his life or to the sight of TK making a feast of Eddie’s cock. 

Even better is when all of this happens right next to Carlos in their crumpled bed. He can reach out and touch, lean over and taste, crawl up behind a naked body and whisper filthy commands and watch his boyfriends’ eyes widen before complying. 

And then there’s waking up to the feeling of a hot mouth around his cock. To hands on his body and lips on his skin. To his lovers claiming him in every sense of the word, body, mind and soul. 

They order pizza because neither he nor Buck have enough brain cells left for cooking, and when they’re finally too exhausted to even think about sex, the four of them move to the living room and curl up naked on the couch together. There are blankets, lots of them, and a movie no one’s paying attention to plays on the TV. 

“Love you, papi,” TK murmurs against his chest as he burrows deeper in Carlos’ arms. 

His breath tickles, and Carlos chuckles as he plants a kiss on the top of TK’s head. “Love you too, baby. I love all of you, and I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like I don’t.”

To his left, Eddie nips his shoulder, then smoothes the pain with a soft, wet kiss. “You can still watch us, just, please, not all the time?”

Carlos takes each of Buck’s and Eddie’s hands and brings them both to his lips. He kisses each knuckle, a silent apology in every press of lips, and whispers, “Promise.” 


End file.
